A Simple Life
by Karybear1
Summary: After getting hurt, Ren finds herself involved in the affairs of life and work of the Lennox family. As she heals, she grows attached to them and when she discovers their secret. She can't help but want to keep it too. Which complicated her wish of living a Simple life with the happy family. But, I guess being around that grumpy Toppick makes all it worth it.
1. Prologue

**Okay! So this is my second Ren Kross story. The first being 'Looking for home' anyway just to clear some things up. Just in case, you should know that this story has Inuyasha influences. Beings as there are demons and magic and stuff. But I doubt we will be seeing any of the characters from it any time soon. :)**

* * *

It all happened way too fast for my liking.

One minute, I'm snapping my dinner's neck. And the next; BAM! I'm hit by a stupid supply truck and run over for good measure. But in retrospect, it was sort of my own fault for not paying better attention.

Or probably, I could have just bought my dinner at a restaurant like any other sane person. But I don't really like the thought of paying for food- however delicious it may be- when the staff and other customers are scared of you. I'd rather go for a hunt than endure the stares from some poor innocent waitress/waiter who've probably never seen a demon before.

It's not like they're gonna kick me out of the place or anything; but being in the presence of a strong demon can be very unnerving, though to my family members that would be like a field day. Especially in small towns like this; where there's little to no human-demon interaction. So I, being the nice person that I am decided to spare both of us some discomfort and hunt me something to eat.

The particular rabbit I was stalking was, for lack of a better word; a little bastard. It was a large brown rabbit, nice and healthy. I had sniffed him out a few hours ago around some shrubbery at the side of the road. Honestly speaking; I was tired and it was hot out when I spotted him, I thought it would be an easy meal. Oh how wrong I was. The thing about that damn rabbit was that he was very paranoid and cautious. It was already dark out by the time that he crossed that damned street, probably on his way to his hole or whatever.

The driver of the truck must have had some kind of grudge against animals or just have been having a bad day or something, because I swear he accelerated the truck when he saw me. Or I waited too long to pounce on the rabbit... I'm leaning towards the later. I admit I took way too long to attack.

He was just standing there, sniffing around in the middle of the street. I could have just grabbed him and gotten out of the way before either trucker nor rabbit even knew what was happening. But I hesitated, trying not to startle him like on my earlier attempts.

The fact that I didn't see the truck until the last second is what really confused me. I should have been able to see him from quite the distance, even in the dark. But I didn't, I didn't even hear the engine or smell the gas. I was too focused on my struggling meal and didn't think to watch my surroundings. Am I an idiot or what? No wonder I'm a runt.

So there I was. Laying on the ground on my side in a heap of pain, I didn't even want to breath. I was too scared that it'll hurt more if I did. But I moved anyway, moving my head to look at the trucks tail lights as they drove on in to some predetermined location. I'm almost certain that at the very least one of my ribs is broken, my back hurt too from being dragged across the road under that truck. My front left leg is probably fractured as well, I would probably not be able to walk without trouble for days, maybe weeks; since I've noticed that ever since I left the family territory that it takes longer for me to heal from injuries... or at least it feels that way.

Not that I mind though. I don't regret leaving my home and family behind. I love my family, and I miss them dearly. But it just didn't feel right to stay there. Their way of life is so different than what I want.

My family's idea of a happy life is to marry into another rich well-bred family where we could rise in power and influence over humans and whatever else that may stand in our way. It's been that way for many generations and will continue on with my siblings and other family members who share in our parents' idealism.

But I don't want that. Yes, I want to get married and have pups, but I want to marry my intended mate –If I even find him in this lifetime—. Not just some wealthy well-bred CEO that is only interested in my pretty face or my father's power.

I guess you could say that I'm the black sheep of the family. The little weirdo that is way too nice to humans, the one who doesn't want to be just another generation of power and influence, but one of love and peace. A peacefully fun-filled life. —Wow. The pain must be really getting to me. I'm not usually this open about my feelings.—

I was brought out of my musing by a pair of headlights coming down the old worn down road in front of me. 'I should move out of the way' I thought meekly as I watched the lights come closer. I took as deep of a breath as I dared and started to move my un-injured legs in an effort to use the friction to move my mangled body. It hurt like hell. But it was better that getting run over again by another vehicle. I even went as far as to use my tail to try and push myself, which most likely did more harm than good.

I barely made it a few inches by the time that the car—now identified as an old white pick-up truck—got within a few feet of me, coming to a gentle stop. I didn't know what to expect from whoever was in that truck. It could have been a friendly farmer just as easily as it could have been an anxious serial killer looking for a quick fix. What I didn't even fathom was that from that old truck would appear a skinny woman with blond hair pulled up into a simple pony tail. Wearing baby blue hospital nurse scrubs and adorable pink nurse shoes.

She was obviously human, somewhere in her late twenties very early thirties. She walked to my crippled form slowly, as if afraid that I might jump up and eat her at any moment. Which, if this situation had happened maybe a few decades ago then yes; that would be a definite possibility. But this was the twenty first century, we all have higher standards in life; I would never hurt her without probable cause.

I watched her with cautious eyes as she came. She didn't look threatening, though looks can be deceiving. But I decided to put my guard down when I saw the look of absolute worry she had on her face. Her eyes flew up and down my body quickly, obviously looking for more injuries than what was prominent. Finally her blue eyes came to my golden ones. I still didn't know what to make of her, and she of me so we just sort of stared at each other for a while.

After what felt like hours, we deemed eachother a non-threat and relaxed a bit. I gave her a silent nod of permission to go ahead and inspect me further. She was quite appalled at my display of intelligence but kept quiet as she crouched down to a kneeling position in front of me. I bet she thought that I was an actual dog and not something more powerful and dangerous. Humans are so cute, stupid, but cute. Deciding to keep quiet about my race, I merely gave a pained whine when she set her hand on my ribcage.

"Oh you poor baby" She mumbled in sympathy, which was a new emotion to bear witness too. "It's alright sweetheart, you're safe now." She continued to coo' as her hands flew all around my person, determining my state of health.

I simply watched her in curiosity. Wondering that if she really knew what I was, she'd be running to the hills. But she ignored my stare in favor of focusing on my left leg. Which was either fractured or broken; dealer's choice. Her hands were gentle and soft against my fur, like silk. I've never met a human with such soft hands. Not that I've met many humans before but that's just a technicality.

She took my fractured limb in her hands, lifting it a few inches to inspect the damage further. Turning it to the sides, looking for any bones sticking out from odd angles. But alas like all good thing the peaceful moment was lost when she accidentally squeezed my paw painfully. I involuntarily jumped from my laying position, emitting a yelp of pain.

"Watch it" I snapped, half glaring at her as she fell back on her butt in surprise at my outburst. I froze instantly at the realization that I had just blown my cover. The woman stared at me from her spot on the ground, her eyes as wide as diner plates. Is this a bad time to also remember that you're starving? Oh well.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Her yes showing almost nothing but wonder and surprise. Though unlike her, my eyes were laced with worry and dread. If she freaks out right now, she could run me over with her truck. I'm not prepared to get run over again, that shit hurts. So I did what any practical person would do in this situation.

"Don't freak out! I sear I'm harmless. I would never hurt you!" I babbled, trying to make myself as non- threatening as possible. She was dumb-struck at my proclamation, her mouth falling and creating an 'O'.

"You talk" she whispered in amazement. "Oh my god" She said a bit louder. "You're a demon" She concluded, an odd look coming to her face. It was like a cross between excitement and disbelief. Like when you see your favorite actor or musician in person for the first time. I was sort of used to being on the receiving end of that look, being the daughter of a revered leader such as my father does that to you. But I've never seen that look so up close before.

Suddenly she jumped up from the ground to her feet. Jumping up and down like a lunatic. "Finally! This is amazing! I've always wanted to meet a demon. Oh my god! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" she all but shouted. I stared at her with wide eyes. Inching away from her as quietly as I could; this human was weird. And here I thought I'd freak her out.

"Okay, okay Sarah keep it together. Stay cool, it's no big deal. It's just the moment you've been waiting for since you were ten and that demon saved your cat. Just... Be cool." She babbled to herself while pacing in front of me. After she was sure that she wouldn't freak out again. She turn to face me again, an excited smile on her face.

"Hi there, I'm Sarah Lennox. It's an honor to meet you." She said as she crouched down; in front of me, happy as ever, extending her hand so I could shake it. I blinked at her extended hand, still processing her little episode. Not that I could shake it or anything.

After a few seconds of silence between us I spoke. "Hi, I'm Ren Kross nice to meet you as well" I said back skeptically with a tense smile. Sarah's smile widened, if that's even possible. She squealed a bit causing my ears to flattened at its high pitch.

"Uh Sarah, I don't mean to be rude or ruin your moment or anything but I could use some help here." I said as kindly as possible.

Snapping out of her daze, she came back to the situation at hand. "Right sorry, I got excited. I've just always wanted to meet a demon. They don't really come to this little old town. " she explained as she went back to checking my wounds.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked me as she once again inspected my leg. In that moment I was glad that I couldn't blush in my demon form, the embarrassment would have killed me.

"Well... I uh got run over by a supply truck when I was distracted with that rabbit over there" I mumbled while motioning toward the offending rabbit corpse not too far from us, internally cursing at it.

Sarah looked at the rabbit with a small frown. "That must've hurt" she mused to herself. "Well you need a cast for both your leg and ribs. No matter how fast you heal as a demon. They still need to be stabilized." She said as she stood up and turned to head towards her truck. I pouted at the thought of having to be confided to a cast for god knows how long. I've never had to wear one before so it would be a new experience.

"Annabelle sweetie, help me get the blanket from the trunk and put on the back seat please." I heard her say to this mystery Annabelle. My ears perked up as I heard a small voice respond to Sarah's command. Then the back door to the truck opened and out came a little girl, about five or six. She wore a pale yellow shirt with a pink flower at the front and blue shorts with white sneakers. With beautiful curly blond hair that came to her shoulders and big blue eyes, a very adorable pup indeed.

Though, I was surprised that I hadn't sensed her before this. Geez I'm getting bad at this stuff. The little girl watched me for a moment before Sarah who was obviously the pup's mother called her to the back and gave her a pile of cloth that I assume was the blanket. The little girl known as Annabelle came bounding to the back seat of the truck, climbed in and proceeded to place the blanket over the seat.

Sarah then started to walk to me with a determined look on her face. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "You know, I really should have known that you were a demon. I mean look at the size of you, you're huge. No offence, but no normal dog is that size." She said pursing her lips in thought.

I nodded, only half agreeing with her conclusion. "Actually I'm smaller than most. Since I'm a runt I'm smaller than the rest of my family." I explained, eyeing my form. In truth I was bigger than normal dogs. I looked like one of those wolf type dogs in a Grate Danes body. But I was still smaller than even my mother; who, before I was born was the smallest in the family.

Sarah eyebrows rose up, as she processed the information. "Wow, I can't imagine how big the largest demon in your family is." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"My grandfather" I said simply. "Now how are we going to do this?" I asked her, looking to Annabelle who has been standing behind her mother watching me with curious eyes. I gave her a toothy smile, getting a small one in return.

"Ok well, I could support you're front and you could use your back legs to walk there." She offered.

"Sure let's do it" I said, gently moving myself to lay on my stomach so I could push off the ground. Sarah nodded and moved to my side to grab a hold of me. Once we were set, I pushed my back legs off of the ground as Sarah lifted my front as best she could. We shuffled toward the back seat of the truck, somehow managing to climb up to the seat and settle down there without any accidents.

The other door to the back seat opened to reveal Annabelle, climbing up as well and siting in her booster seat next to me. She smiled and mumbled a 'Hi' to me as she buckled herself in.

"Okay, is everyone set?" Sarah asked from behind me at the door. Both Annabelle and I nodded yes, resulting in an amused smile from Sarah. She closed the door and headed to the driver's seat. She got in and restarted the truck. During the ride Sarah told me about her husband and her work as a nurse at the local hospital and she also admitted to be fascinated by my kind ever since she was little and a demon that was in town helped her find her cat; in return I told her about my family and my wish to live a simpler life than them. Dare I say that we have become friends.

She even offered to let me stay with her as long as I needed or wanted too. I was vaguely surprised that she trusted me with staying at her home and family but shrugged it off as just being a demon fanatic. I was looking forward to meeting her husband who was away doing some super-secret military thing, As well as seeing Sarah's house. I hoped it was nice and homey like I imagine it is.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 **First Story to be updated for grammatical errors and the like.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

We drove for an hour or so to Sarah's house. Annabelle had fallen asleep not long ago, being bored of our conversation. The clock on the dash read 8:30, so it's no wonder why she's out cold. And by my calculations, it's been approximately two hours since my accident with the truck. Sarah and I have been talking about anything that came to mind, to fill the silence that would be there otherwise. She told me about her job, Annabelle and her husband for most of it till we arrived at her house. It was a quite beautiful little home. Not to big but large enough to house a family of three. Though, I didn't give the house much of an assessment; as I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like how on earth was I supposed to get out of the truck?

Sarah parked the truck in the driveway with practiced ease, turning it off and hoping out in one swift move. First she opened Annabelle's door, and gently woke her up; telling her to go inside a take a bath. Annabelle mumbled a tired 'Okay' before climbing down off the truck and heading to the front door. Sarah then moved to my side of the truck. After a minute or so of discussion we decided to use the old technic to get me out. I carefully slid my back legs to the gravel bellow; wrapping my tail around Sarah leg for better balance, as she leaned over and took my front legs from the seat.

Once we were safely on the ground. We counted to three and then started our awkward shuffle towards the door. The porch stairs were an interesting obstacle to overcome, but we managed. When we got to the door, Sarah let go of my injured leg and opened it, quickly she took my leg again as the door swung open. With that, she led me to the living room left to the door; laying me down on the sofa that sat in the center of the room. Once she had let me go and I was comfortable in the sofa. She excused herself and headed to the stairs.

"I'll go get the supplies" She said as she walked. While she was up there, I took the liberty of looking around the room. Observing the pictures of the family; as well as the occasional colorful drawing that most likely belonged to Annabelle, I smiled at their own smiling faces.

This place was nice; I think I'm gonna like it here. These people were kind and generous to me, not many people are in my experience; so these kinds of people should be cherished.

Then my sight's turned to a picture frame on the end table next to the sofa. In the picture, stood a group of men in front of a bunch of fancy expensive looking cars. There was a yellow Camaro with racing stripes, a black GMC Toppik, a Semi truck with red and blue flames, a Hummer emergency truck and a silver Pontiac. Not that I know much about cars, this knowledge comes from my older brother. There were seven guys, one I recognized as Sarah's husband, Will. Who was on most of the other pictures in the room. He stood in the center of the group in military clothing. Next to him, to his left stood a tall black man with the same green/brown outfit. He was handsome and had a broad smile that showed pearly white teeth that shined in the sunlight.

Next to the black man was man that was about the same height as Will but with slightly more pronounced muscles. He wore a lab coat and spectacles. He had short brown hair and was also quite handsome. He was most likely a doctor or something. Next to him was a shorter black man with short curly hair. He wore some official navy blue work shirt and pants that I guess were another type a uniform since the other three guys wore the same thing. His blue eyes weren't obstructed by glasses like the doctors and almost shined. He, like the others was handsome as well.

On Will's other side were three others, the closest to him was a tall man, even taller than the black guy. He had blue eyes with short Salt and pepper hair. He wore a gentle smile and stood like a commander would. I guess that he was the boss or something. Next to the boss man was another tall, muscled and incredibly handsome man. He had short dark black hair and blue eyes like the boss man and the short one. His strong jawline was emphasized by the five a-clock shadow on his face. He had broad shoulders and even though his body was covered by that blue uniform, I knew that it was in tip top shape. I admit it, he was hot. For a human that is.

Lastly, next to mister tall dark and handsome was a younger looking guy. He had dirty blond hair and just like the other with the unique uniform, he had blue eyes. Though, these were bright with youth and happiness. 'What the hell is up with this team and hot guys? Seriously they are all freaking super stars.' I thought in amusement.

I was brought out of my observations by Sarah coming back with arms full of medical stuff. She smiled at me, ready to get into nurse mode and bandage me up. She cleaned and somehow reset my broken leg bone back in place. She also put casts' on me, one on my leg and one around my ribcage. Both cast were black, which was good since I'll be spending a lot of time on the ground in the near future. When she finished, Annabelle appeared from upstairs. Bathed and ready for bed, she skipped over to the love seat next to the sofa giving me a wave.

"Hi" she said timidly, she's so damn cute. I nodded acknowledgement and gave her a toothy grin.

"Okay, we're done." Sarah said picking up the rest of the medical stuff. "I'll go see if there's some pain pills somewhere in the house" she continued with a smile. "With any luck, you'll heal within a few weeks but to make sure of that; you should keep the casts on the whole month." Sarah explained like an experienced caretaker from somewhere out of the living room, putting away the supplies.

My nose crunched up in displeasure at the instructions; earning a giggle from Annabelle. "Okay, I'll try. But I can't promise anything." I responded.

"Sure you will" Sarah mused as she came back to the living room. In her hand she held two little pills, one white the other pale blue and in the other a plastic cup filled with water. She came up to me and held out her hand. "Open up" she commended. I did as I was told, opening my mouth wide so she could put the pills in. When she did she held the plastic cup up to my snout. I lapped at the water, making the process of swallowing the pills easier. Once I was finished she took the cup away and started to explain what was what. "The white one was a pain killer and the blue one was to help you sleep" she said with a smile.

"Thank you again, Sarah" I said graciously. Sarah smiled once more before turning towards Annabelle.

"Come on Annabelle, time for bed." She said taking the pups hand and leading her to the stairs. But before she started to climb she turned back to me. "Get some rest; I'll get you pain killers in the morning. If you need anything just yell. I'll be upstairs." She ordered before turning on her heal again and climbing up the stairs with Annabelle.

"Goodnight" She yelled as an after though when she finished her assent.

I smiled to myself before yelling back. "Goodnight" I laid my head on the cushion, moving myself gently to a more comfortable position. Closing my eyes I forced my heart to slow down as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sarah Lennox woke up as usual at 7 o-clock in the morning. Looking to the empty side of the bed, she silently sent a 'Good morning honey' to her husband where ever he is. She hoped that he would call soon with news of a visit, or to just say hello. But she knew that he was busy with the Autobots, she understood that keeping the planet safe was important too. She just missed him so much. Shaking her head at her sad thoughts she got out of bed. And like every day since the light of her life was born she went to check if she was okay. Once Sarah was sure that Annabelle was safe and sound she went to get ready for her day.

She changed into a nice pale yellow blouse, a pair of old jeans and white flats. Pulling her hair into a neat-ish pony tail and toyed with the sides till she satisfied. Once she was, she left her room and headed back to Annabelle's. There she woke up her daughter gently, telling her to get ready for breakfast.

Sarah then made her way downstairs and headed to the kitchen. But she froze when she passed the living room. There on the sofa, sleeping like a log was a huge dog. 'No, not just a dog' she reminded herself after recalling the events of last night. She and Annabelle were coming home from having dinner at a friend's house, when they crossed paths with the Demon. 'Those pills must have done wonders. She's out like a light' Sarah thought with a smile. "I guess its breakfast for three today" she muttered, turning and heading to the kitchen to start cooking.

Soon after that, Annabelle appeared in the kitchen dressed in another pair of blue shorts and a purple shirt with flowers scattered around the front. Giving her mother a good morning, she hoped up to her favourite chair of the bar and dug in to her food happily. Sarah smiled at her daughter, and watched her eat for a moment before remembering that she had a guest. She graved a bowl and filled it with the day's menu, making sure to put more bacon than the standard two slices she allows herself to eat. With that she headed to the living room, where Ren was sleeping. Sarah set down the plate on the coffee table in front of her.

It didn't take long for Ren to stir from her slumber. Her eyes slid open slowly and zeroed in on the bowl of food.

* * *

After getting the best sleep I could get with a cast around my body. I woke up to the lovely smell of cooked meat. Bacon and something else, maybe eggs? Definitely some type of egg. I opened my eyes a bit to check. Yep, bacon and eggs. My nose don't lie. As I woke up to go and eat me some breakfast, I noticed the other two people in the room. I opened my eyes fully to look at my roommates.

"Morning" I mumbled at Sarah who was sitting at a chair by the window reading a newspaper. Sarah looked up at me with a smile. I received a smile from Annabelle next to me, to which I smiled back.

"Good morning Ren, How'd you sleep?" she asked, putting her newspaper aside and moving to stand closer to my form.

"Better than I thought I would, honestly." I said with a yawn while moving to lay on my stomach.

"Good, here are your pills. They're supposed to be every twelve hours I thought you'll want to wait till nine to take a pill so you can take these now and then again at about seven or eight. An hour or two won't hurt." She said with an easy smile, offering me another little white pill. I nodded at her instructions only really half listening, and swallowed the pill with a few laps of water from last night's cup.

"Thanks" I said once I had my drink. Sarah then took the plate of food and put it right in front of me on the couch. I quickly digged in, finally remembering how I ended up in a cast in the first place. I was hungry.

Sarah started up on the day's plans while I stuffed myself.

"So since its Saturday, I was thinking of going to the supermarket and getting some groceries, do you need me to get you anything while I'm there?" She asked.

I stopped eating and thought for a second. "Not really, other than food, I'm okay." I said. "Oh and don't worry about money. Once I can turn back to my humanoid form I can pay you back and more." I added as an afterthought before going back to my food.

"Oh alright. But you don't have to worry about paying us back. We're friends" Sarah said, still sporting a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna' pay you back" I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's not lady like" Annabelle reprimanded, pouting.

"Sorry" I said once I swallowed.I finished eating soon after that. Licking the bowl, making sure I got every piece. Once I was sure that my work was finished I licked my chops, looking to Sarah who was waiting to take the plate.

"Okay so Annabelle, do you want to stay here with Ren or do you want to come to the store with mommy?" Sarah asked her daughter as she took the plate back to the kitchen.

"I wanna stay here and play with Ren" Annabelle said from her place be- side me. I looked at her with a smile.

"Are you sure? It'll be pretty boring with me stuck on the couch" I said.

"Yeah! We can watch a movie and you can tell me stories or play a board games" she responded, smiling the hole time. I grimaced at her energy but nodded in agreement non the less.

"Alright-y then, just don't get upset if you find me boring." I told her with a grin.

"I won't" she said simply before hopping off the seat and heading upstairs, I guess to get some games or something.

Sarah then appeared with her bag in one hand and keys in the other. "Well I should be off. If you need anything ask Anabelle she knows where everything is and how to use the phone. There's food in the fridge. Call me if anything happens." She said, while shifting through her purse. "Oh and don't answer the door. But you probably already knew that." She continued, like any mother would.

I smiled at her ranting a bit "Yeah, it's sort of the first rule of babysitting" I said in amusement.

"Right, well I'll be going. Annabelle be good to Ren and do what she tells you Alright?" Sarah yelled up at Annabelle, who was still upstairs.

"I will, l love you" She yelled back.

Sarah smiled, responded to the gesture then headed out the door. I could hear he yell out 'Bye Ren' to me from outside. My grin broadened a bit as I settled down for a long day of games.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Sarah left, I'd say that it's about two-ish, I haven't really looked at a clock in a while. I had Annabelle go and eat something called a lunchable or something, for lunch. She liked it so I guess it was good.

Right now Annabelle and I were playing monopoly... Well she was playing for me and i counted the money, but she was having fun so if it aint broke...

During one of her turns, my eyes strayed to the photo of the group on the table. I stared at the photograph, those guys were unnaturally handsome. They looked human, but their eyes. What are the odds that all of the men in blue uniforms have the same electric blue eyes. I've never seen eyes like those, not even in demons.

"Ren, you go to jail" Annabelle said taking me from my thoughts. I looked at her in confusion before realizing that she was talking about the game.

"Oh, alright then" I said as I watched her move my doggy piece—which she picked for me—into the jail square. I watched her play her turn for a moment before deciding on asking.

"Hey Annabelle" I said getting her attention. She looked up at me from the board, making a questioning sound in her throat.

"Do you know who these men are?" I asked her, pointing to the picture with my snout. She looked at the photo for a second before her face turned up in happiness.

"Yeah! They work with daddy" she said with a smile. I nodded at the confirmation of their use.

"Do you know where they're from?" I asked. Her face fell at the question, turning into a small frown.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Daddy says that it's a secret." She mumbled, turning her eyes back to the board.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" I said quickly, trying not upset her. "How about you just tell me their names." I offered as a peace offering.

Annabelle lit up a bit more with that. Smiling happily, she hopped up to her feet and grabbed the picture. Then climbing up to the sofa and settling down right next to me, holding the picture up to where I could see it.

"This is Bumblebee, he's always happy." She said, pointing to the young blonde with the grin. "That's Ironhide, he looks scary but he's really nice." She said moving her finger to the tall, dark and handsome one. "That one is Optimus, he's always nice." She continued, pointing at the boss looking man. "That's my daddy" she chirped happily, pointing at her beloved father. "And that's Epps, He's daddys friend" she said, gesturing to the tall black man. "Next to him is Ratchet, hes a doctor." She said with a small pout. I guess she and doctors don't get along. "And that last one is Jazz, he talks funny." She said pointing at the shorter man.

I stared at the photo for a moment, regarding the oddly named men with a bit of frustration. They are so weird...

"They have... Interesting names..."I said slowly, my eyes trained on the group.

"Yeah, but they are all nice" She said with a smile as she looked at the photo.

Then we heard the sound of a truck coming up to the house. I tensed, thinking that it might be someone dangerous. But I relaxed when I heard Sarah shout to Annabelle excitedly. Sarah came bursting through the door with tears in her eyes. I panicked at the sight, thinking that something happened.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I asked, slightly standing on the couch.

Sarah ignored me in favor of graving Annabelle and pulling her into a strong looking hug. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Annabelle asked, worry coming to her little eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh sweetie. You won't believe it- you won't believe who called!" she sobbed into her daughter's hair. I tried to move towards them but I decided to not disturb the little family moment.

"He's coming home. Daddy's coming home sweetie" she said, now a bit calmer.

"Really!?" Annabelle asked excitedly.

"Yes" Sarah said, a smile gracing her lips. I watched the scene play out with happy eyes, Annabelle will get to see her father for the first time since who knows how long.

"So when does he get here?" I asked, interrupting their little felling's bubble. Sarah looked up at me, wiping tears from her still smiling face.

"Two weeks" she responded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Before I knew it, a whole week had come and gone. I was stuck on the couch for the better half of it, but now I can walk/limp around in both my casts without much trouble. Or as Sarah put it "Grab a duster and get cleany" Whatever that means, I don't even think that it's a real word. But anyway, yeah I've been cleaning the house with Sarah. It was actually a first for me; the cleaning back home was always done by servants.

With Sarah's frantic cleaning and organizing around the house gave me some well needed entertainment. She was so excited to see Will next week that she forgot that it was still a week from now; she wanted to make everything perfect for him. She even gave me a dry bath with that weird pet pray shampoo. I haven't been bathed by anyone else since I was a pup, so yeah; it was weird. But we managed.

Now here I am, trying to cool off with a nap on the porch. Sarah was inside preparing lunch for us and Annabelle was in the yard, sitting under a tree having a tea party with her dolls. I don't know how she does it, It's a hundred fricking degrees today and she was playing there like it was nothing! I can barely stand it.

I've never been good with heat. It drains my energy and makes me just want to pass out. I get cranky and aggressive when I'm hot—and not in the good way—that's a different kind of hot. I get heat exhaustion to put it simply; Dizziness, fatigue, nausea, headaches and sweating like a sumo. Not that I can sweat in this form or anything but if I were in my humanoid form I would be sweating. The point being that me and heat, don't mix.

I was just drifting off into sleep when Sarah's voice piped up from the door behind me. "Annabelle come on, lunch is ready" she called her daughter, who happily responded and headed to the house, favorite doll in hand. I cracked my eyes open as she climbed up the stairs and passed me. That's when I felt a gentle nudge at my body cast. "You two Ren, you need to eat or I won't give you a way to cool off" Sarah sang the last part as she disappeared into the house.

I raised my head towards the door weighing the options. I could; 1. Stay here and probably have a stroke or 2. Get up, walk all the way to the kitchen, eat whatever it is that Sarah made and then hope that she wasn't lying about the cooling off thing. "Ah Screw it" I said, getting up and going inside. Moving around in the casts is pretty annoying, I can't curl up or stretch and a few days ago I had an itch on my shoulder blade. It. Was. Terrible. And even though I'm no longer in any pain, Sarah insist on keeping me in it to make sure I 'Heal properly' Or so she says.

When I got to the kitchen Annabelle was stuffing her face with mac-&cheese and a glass of cold lemonade. I sat down a few feet from her and watched as Sarah came to me, holding a bowl of minced meat mixed with peas, carrots and a bunch of other vegetables. She put the bowl in front of me, I gave her a tired toothy grin and a 'Thank you' before leaning down and digging in. I got to admit, Sarah's food is always delicious. If this whole nurse thing ever goes to hell she would have no problem becoming a private chef.

We all ate in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the silverware scratching against the plates and the hum of the fan in the corner. We were all almost done when Sarah's phone started to ring from its place in the counter. Sarah went and picked it up, a frown coming to her face as she listened to the voice on the other end. "It's my day off Sharon, I'm spending the day with Annabelle" She said to Sharon—whoever that is— in annoyance. The voice 'Sharon' started talking again, after a minute Sarah talked again. "Alright fine I'll be there in twenty minutes" she said, after giving the person a short farewell she turned to us. "I have to go to the hospital; they're short on nurses and its busy today." She grumbled with a slight pout. "Ren can you watch Annabelle while I'm gone?" She asked.

I looked up from my meal at her, nodding in agreement I swallowed before speaking "Sure thing Sarah, don't worry about it. I'll watch her" I said with a smile. Sarah gave me a relieved smile and headed upstairs to change. Once she was upstairs I turned to Annabelle who was sipping her lemonade. "So what do you want to do while your mom is at work?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a thoughtful expression before responding. "Do you know how to play tea party?" She asked tilting her head.

I smirked "Of course I do. I used to have tea parties almost every day back home with my mom and cousins" I said, but frowned "But those weren't very fun, all we ever talked about were boys and boring grown-up stuff." I mused. Annabelle scrunched up her face when I mentioned boys. I laughed at her expression a bit. But her face quickly turned into excitement when she remembered the first part.

"You got to dress up every day and go to tea parties!?" she squealed.

I grimaced at her pitch but nodded non the less. "Almost every day" I corrected.

Before she could say anything more on the subject, Sarah came tumbling down the stairs. Bag in hand, trying to fasten her wrist watch while walking. "Alright so, if I'm not back before dinner go ahead and order pizza or something. Remember bed time is at eight and call me if anything happened." She ordered while milling around the kitchen taking my empty bowl and Annabelle's, setting them in the sink.

Grabbing her keys from the counter, Sarah kissed her daughter on the top of the head and made for the door. But stopped half way there "Oh I almost forgot" she exclaimed, turning back she moved to the freezer. From inside she pulled out two plastic cups with a wooden stick coming from the tops. She smiled at me, motioning for us to follow her; we did so and moved to the front porch where Sarah placed the cups on the top of the steps. I approached it to find that the sticks were frozen in some type of juice. I raised an furry eyebrow at the cups and looked at Sarah.

Sarah looked at me expectantly before realizing that I had no idea what they were. "They're popsicles." She offered. "Frozen juice, it helps with the heat. Don't worry it's all natural." She said with an amused smile.

I nodded at her "Thanks Sarah." I said while examining my cup—Annabelle is already well into eating hers—. Sarah nodded and took the cup in her hands, she then pulled the frozen part out of the cup and placed it in a bowl I hadn't noticed before. She placed the bowl next to me and smiled again.

"Well I'm off. You two stay out of trouble." She said while giving Annabelle another goodbye kiss and patting me on the head, and headed down the stairs and to her truck.

"Stay safe" both me and Annabelle called after her as she pulled out and headed down the road.

Once Sarah was out of our sights. I looked down at my 'popsicle' with a hesitant frown. Leaning down to it I licked the frozen cylinder a bit. I was pleasantly surprised that it was in fact all natural orange juice. And having deemed it worthy I quickly ate the Popsicle happy to get some relief from the smoldering heat of the day. Once I finished, I licked my chops in satisfaction. Sarah should make these more often. Or teach me how to make them, either way I'll be happy.

I was distracted from my musing by the sound of the phone ringing inside. I told Annabelle to stay on the porch and made my way to the phone. The house phone was on one the tables in the living room; its height was quite convenient for me as I could reach the buttons without a problem. Well, when you think about it. My height is the one who makes this possible but whatever. I looked at the basic layout for a moment searching for the speaker button. Once I found it I pressed it with my nose, successfully answering it.

"Hello" I chirped

"Sarah! It's me hey. Guess what" The distinct male voice all but sang happily at the other end. I scrunched up my brows at it.

"I'm sorry but Sarah isn't home at the moment" I said. "May I ask who this is?" I asked, mentally preparing myself to memorize whatever information this man gave me. Since I couldn't write it down.

"If she's not there where is she? And who are you?" The man asked evading the question, I could almost hear his frown.

"Her location is none of your concern sir. Now tell me who you are and I might help you" I snapped this guy stupid if he thinks that I'm going to tell them where Sarah was. Dumbass.

Just then Annabelle walked in with the plastic cups and sticks in hand, heading to the kitchen. She looked in my direction, her expression telling me that she wanted to know who it was.

The man went to say something else but I cut him off and gave my attention to Annabelle. "It's no one important sweetie. Go put those in the kitchen and wash up, your hands look sticky." I told her. Annabelle smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back and then we can play." She said before turning back towards the kitchen.

"Was that Annabelle? I swear if you hurt her" I heard the man say. I'd almost forgotten he was still on the line. I rolled my eyes at the man's assumption, deciding to end the conversation now before it got out of hand.

"Oh be quiet you, I have to go now take care sir" I said while moving my head to press the end call button.

"Hey wait, Don-" The man tried to say, but I hung up before he could finish.

* * *

It's been about four hours since that guy called the house and I left him hanging, so its four something in the afternoon. I've already concluded that Sarah was going to be home late. Leaving me with the task of getting dinner on the table. So I was trying to decide on whether to get Chinese take out or pizza delivered to the house.

Annabelle and I were both on the porch taking advsantige of the cooling breeze, two menus in front of us and the house phone in Annabelle's hand, ready to dial the number for me once we've decided. "Alright Ann, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her, examining each of the two pieces of paper in front of us.

"I don't know" She said with a pout. She was obviously not in the mood to make any decisions. "Let's play" she whined from her place to my left.

I sighed and looked at her with tired eyes. "I know you want to play. But you have to eat as well. And you know that neither of us can cook since you're Five and I'm... well I don't have apposable thumbs at the moment, so we have to do this." I told her with a small frown.

I was taken from the conversation by the sounds of a roaring engine heading our way. My eyes focused on the area where it came from, narrowing my eyes at its direction. An angry growl rose in my throat when a black dot appeared in the distance.

"Annabelle, I want you to go upstairs to your room and hide. Can you do that?" I asked her while keeping my eyes on the dot that was quickly approaching.

"Is this a game?" she asked, excitement bubbling inside of her.

"Yeah, it's called hide and stay quiet. The rules are that you have to hide under the bed and stay as quiet as a mouse. And when I find you, you win a price" I said quickly."

"Like hide and seek" She concluded, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah exactly, now go. 1, 2,3" I started, pushing her into the house with my head and closing the door behind her. "4, hurry go hide! 5" I continued as I turned back to the direction of the dot that was now looking like a square. Now that I wasn't being distracted by Annabelle, I heard that the engine was not alone. There were more vehicles coming.

I growled deep in my chest at the idea of more potentially dangerous people. I was in no condition for battle; with these casts, they'll make quick work of me if they are trained. Stealth was my only option at the moment. Whoever they are, they won't be expecting an injured family dog to attack them. With any luck they'll think no one is home and leave... or try and rob the place. This doesn't look good.

It took mere minutes for the cars to finish their approach to the house. I tried my best to relax, laying down on the porch and feigned sleep. Though the incredibly loud sound of the engines would wake anyone up, I did my best to pretend that the noise didn't face me. A deaf, injured and sleeping dog is as harmless as they get.

The cars stopped on the gravel roughly. I cracked an eye open to see a group of very familiar cars in front of me. I couldn't quite place where I had seen them but they were definitely familiar. Suddenly the passenger's side door to the black truck opened and a man hoped out. He slammed the door behind him and ran up to the house in a hurry. Then he reached the second step on the stairs I decided to 'wake up' from my slumber. The man stopped mid step when I lifted my head and look directly at him.

He stood there frozen; we stared at each other for a while. I made the first move and stood from my spot and limped my way to sit, facing him in front of the door. During our little staring contest the man's features looked extremely familiar. I was trying to place where it was that I had seen it when the man straightened and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey there-" He started before his eyes darted down to my body, as if looking for something. "Girl. You're a good girl huh." He said, slowly moving one of his legs to the third step. At his approach I huffed some air out through my mouth, showing my teeth briefly at him and he froze again.

"There there, I'm not gonna do anything" he cooed, holding his hands up in the universal sing of 'don't shoot'. The more I looked at him the more familiar he seemed. It was weird, like I've met him but I know I haven't.

From behind him I saw movement. Another person was approaching the house. He was tall and dark skinned. He two looked freakishly familiar. He stood a ways behind the first man with a curious gaze. "Hey Cap, I didn't know you had a dog" he mused. Looking from me to 'Cap'.

'Cap' narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before looking back at the second man. "That's cuz' we don't Epps." He said with a flat tone. My eyes widened at the man's name. "Epps" I murmured to myself as the men talked. That's Will's friend. So that means that mister 'Cap' here is William Lennox. Sarah husband and Annabelle's father, no wonder he looked so damn familiar! Well shit.

I relaxed from my slightly tense posture in front of the door. 'What do I do now? I can't just start talking like I did with Sarah. There men are soldiers, they'll shoot me! dammit why do I have to be such an idiot.

"She doesn't look dangerous so just move her out of the way and check on them." I heard Epps say to Will. My head snapped in their direction in confusion before it dawned on me. 'They still think I'm harmless!. Well that's, good at least they won't hurt a nice doggy, no matter how big it is.' I thought. With a new resolution I stood from my spot and walked over to the edge of the stairs. Wagging my tail and lowering my ears to seem as harmless as possible.

My movement must have caught Epps attention, because he turned to me quickly. And smiled just like in the picture. "See, she's nice" He said to Will who turned to see me much closer than I was jumped a bit in surprise, he looked at me with hesitant eyes. Then turned his gaze back to the cars on the lot. After a moment of him just looking at each of the cars he nodded and turned back to me with a soft smile. He slowly placed a hand on my head, rubbing it from side to side.

Once he deemed me worthy, he removed his hand from my head and moved passed me to the door. "I'm gonna go see if there's anyone here, maybe that dog belongs to whoever answered the phone earlier" he said with authority in his voice as he opened the door. "You stay here with the dog, make sure no one leaves" he said before disappearing into the house.

I panicked a little when I remembered that Annabelle was hiding somewhere in the house. If he found her, he'll think that she was left here alone without supervision and then Will is definitely going to get angry with Sarah. How do I get myself into these situations? I should find Annabelle first. I nodded to myself a bit then moved to walk into the house. Only to be stopped by Epps, he had a hand on my body cast and an amused smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, I sighed in exasperation at him then growled threateningly. He let go of my in surprise and I took the chance to bolt to the door. "Hey come back here!" Epps yelled at me but I just ignored him. I'll apologize when this is all over.

I walked through the house, first searching the first floor first. I passed Will in the dining room, almost knocking him over as I shoved passed him. He gave a yell of surprise at me but otherwise left me alone. Probably too focused on finding his wife and or daughter to care about some random dog walking around the house. With the first floor clear I quickly climbed the stairs and headed to her room.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw her blond curls sticking out from under the bed. I smiled at her attempted at hiding and mover towards her. Crouching down so I could see her better. She smiled at me when she saw me as well. "Hi" she said with a giggle. "You found me"

I smiled again. "Yeah, and guess what?" I asked in a whisper. This encouraged her to speak in whispers two.

"What?" she asked

"I have a surprise for you, waiting downstairs. But you have to be very quiet when you go okay?" I told her. She looked exited and nodded at me, moving to get out from under the bed.

"Alright come on." I said, motioning for her to follow me.

We walked downstairs together as quietly as a dog with foot cast and a five year old could. Once we reached the first floor I lead her to the living room and told her to sit down. When she was settled I told her to wait a moment while I got the surprise and left the room in search of Will. He was looking through the kitchen with a scowl sketched in his face.

I walked up to him and nudged his side. Growling at him to get his attention. His face snapped to me for a second and I motioned for him to follow me. He stared at me for a second before shaking his head and returning to whatever it was he was doing. I huffed in frustration and grabbed his camo coat and pulled him with me to the living room.

"Hey, hey stop that" he demanded as I pulled him along, completely ignoring him for now. His voice died down when we reached the living room and he saw Annabelle, looking around waiting for me to give her the surprise. Will just stood there frozen again, just staring at her. I let go of Will and walked over to stand in front of Annabelle to, a toothy smirk on my face.

She looked at me expectantly for a moment before speaking. "Well, what's the surprise Ren?" She asked.

I smirked a bit before responding. "Turn around and find out" I said softly, moving my gaze from her to Will who was still just standing there. His eyes were wide with a mix of emotions. Unfortunately I didn't get to see Annabelle's face when she saw him. But I did hear her gasp and her acknowledgement of her father.

"Daddy!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Daddy!" Annabelle squealed, jumping up from her seat and running into her father's arms. Will wrapped his arms around her, kneeling down to her level and burying his face in her curls; a sigh of relief escaping him as he held her close. "I missed you daddy" she murmured into his chest. I grinned to myself at the sight. Remembering when I was younger and my father was more open in his affections with my siblings and I. Man, I miss those hugs. Shacking myself from those thoughts, I focused again on the situation.

Will was now kneeling in front of her, inspecting her to make sure she was okay. As his eyes roamed her face, she chirped on about how she and Sarah missed him. After they both came out of their little bubble of feeling's; Will finally came to his senses and realized that his daughter appeared to be home alone. His five year old daughter. Was home. Alone.

His smile disappeared in instant as he started to look around as if searching for someone. Licking his lips he looked back to Annabelle. "Sweetie, where's your mom?" he asked her gently.

Annabelle tilted her head a bit. "She went to work" she said with a smile. "But she'll be back later"

"And she left you here alone?" He asked with a frown, narrowing his eyes in obvious disapproval. Ann looked confused for a second and look back at me, probably to make sure that I was still there.

"I'm not alone, Ren is with me" She said, motioning at me with her hand. Will raised an eyebrow at her, moving his gaze to me for a moment before going back to her with a bemused expression.

"The dog?" he asked. Annabelle nodded happily. I internally pouted at the comment, but made no move to retaliate. At least not yet.

"Yeah, She's fun" she said. The somewhat frustrated look of her father not facing her in the least.

"An old handicapped dog is fun?" he said slowly, somehow finding humor in this situation. My eyes widened at the word old. I am _not_ old. I am _very_ far from being old. What an assuming little mortal bastard. He's lucky that his wife is my best friend and I swore not to hurt her. Or else he would be getting an ass kicking.

"Hey! I resent that" I growled deep in my throat in anger at him. Will's eyes snapped to me in half a second. Can eyes get whiplash? Guess not, cuz' he didn't look hurt or anything. But he was definitely affected by something. Maybe freaking out a bit at the prospect of a talking dog. But he's in the military, so he's bound to have come across a Demon at some point, right?

Will stared at me in astonishment—much to my amusement—and pulled Annabelle behind him, using himself as a shield. I narrowed my eyes at him but decided against commenting. He's a father protecting his pup, he has every right to be suspicious. "Who are you?" he asked, portraying nothing but seriousness. Then he looked me up and down once again; confusion seeping through his 'deadly' glare. "What are you?"

"I'm Ren, Annabelle's babysitter" I sighed in a bit of frustration and shook my head to stop myself from being rude at the man. "And I am, by definition a demon." I added, raising my casted foot and inspecting it absentmindedly. Will look at me with skeptical eyes for a long minute; till I lost my patience and spoke again. "And no, I do not eat humans" I almost growled out.

At this Will relaxed considerably and let go of Annabelle who has been surprisingly quiet for the duration of the conversation. "Alright, I believe you." He muttered more to himself than me but I still heard it. "So did my wife hire you?" he asked walking up to me and kneeling down to be face to face with me. I nodded a bit.

"In a way." I said with a toothy smile. "Are you the guy that called earlier?" I asked, having finished informing him of my position in the household.

"Yeah that was me. But, why didn't you tell me who you were when I asked?" he asked with an accusing frown.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh I didn't know it was you, sorry. And in my defense; you went right into offence mode when I didn't tell you where Sarah was. Not cool man, for all I knew you could have been some obsessive serial killer ex—boyfriend or something. I was just protecting her." I said, turning away from him and jumping up on the sofa. Making myself as comfortable as I could, knowing that Will wasn't being hostile anymore.

Will gave me an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry too; though I thought the same thing as you did I guess. It's just that Sarah didn't tell me that she had hired a babysitter or that she's now working weekends" He said, a hint of sadness showing in his voice.

I watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Poor guy, he must feel awful about not being here a lot. "Look Will. You had every right to get upset with me. And Sarah isn't working Saturday's; today was just an emergency and the Hospital was running low on nurses for whatever reason. So don't beat yourself up. They are doing fine." I almost cooed at him.

"That's good to know. Thank you for looking out for them" He said gratefully with a smile. I froze for a second but smiled back at the man and gave him a nod.

"Your welcome, I guess. To be honest I just got here last week, I haven't done much." I mumbled distractedly and then realized something. "Um, where's Annabelle?" I asked looking around trying to spot her.

Will seemed to sober up too and started to look around as well. "Maybe she went outside to say hi to the guys." He mumbled, moving to the front door. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The guys who are outside on the ridiculously cool looking cars?" I asked holding back a laugh when he tensed. He turned to me and gave me a nervous smile.

"Yeah them. They are a part of my team at work." He explained "We are all pretty close, I guess you could say." He said.

"Okay then, I don't judge Will. What you do in with your team is your business." I giggled out, after getting some pretty M—rated images in my head. _'God that was so wrong. What if they're not into that... I Kind of hope they are, that would be an interesting scenario to walk in to'_ I laughed in my head. _'Bad choice of words there William'_

He stammered for a while face flushed and eyes wide. I just shook my head and got off the sofa and headed to the door. Intent to freak the hell out of this super special secret military team. Will walked beside me quietly but just as he made to reach for the door I stopped and turned to him.

"Don't tell them what I am. I like freaking people out sometimes. This is one of those times." I told him, all amusement gone from my face. "Please?" I said, giving him my best puppy eyes. Will nodded mutely again. Probably astounded by my adorableness of adorable.

We walked out to the porch to see the same line up of men and cars from the picture in the living room, surrounding the little five year old bundle of energy known as Annabelle. They were all focused on her, speaking animetly like in those fell-good family sit-come things. So cute... and sappy. We should stop this before people cry. Thankfully Will was way ahead of me.

"Alright guys, false alarm. Everybody's okay" Will exclaimed, gaining the men's attention as I sat down at the edge of the stairs. The Boss man Optimis or Optimus I think his name was, was first to speak out.

"Is Sarah Alright? Did you find her?" he asked worriedly sparing me a glance and dismissing me quickly.

Will nodded with a sheepish smile at him. "Yeah she's fine, she's at work." He said, glancing at me for some sort of reassurance, I don't know why though. That's when Epps decided to talk too.

"And who's watching Annabelle?" he asked with a slight frown as he picked up the little girl and balanced her on his hip. Will grimaced and looked down at me for an answer. I smirked at him and raised my non-existent eyebrow at him as if to say 'This'll be good'

"Ren has been watching her" He said motioning for me, all eyes then turned to me. I nodded my head at them with a toothy grin. Just enjoying the look of confusion and astonished looks they gave me. Hey, I may like peace and quiet but there's nothing like pulling someone's leg every once and a while. I'm no saint. The young blonde spoke first; I think his name was Bumblebee.

"That's a dog." He noted, my smile turned into an annoyed pout at his words but restrained from speaking yet. "Her babysitter is a pet?" he asked; tilting his head cutely, Damn him.

Will grimaced again at turn to me. I looked back at him with a blank expression. No way I was giving in now. "Well she's not a pet Bee', she's a demon" Will explained to the young man, but addressed the rest of the group as well. Bee' looked confused, a small frown gracing his lips as he looked at me again. I looked back at him not quite sure what he was thinking. Bee' then looked back at Will and spoke the seven words that made me explode with laughter.

"She doesn't look like the devils spawn."

I couldn't hold it. It was too much. I snorted and went into an uncontrolled fit of giggles. Will sighed and ran a hand over his face as I had my laugh attack. The group was awestruck by my outburst to say the least; they all stared at me with wide shinning blue eyes, sans Epps brown ones. I'm still suspicious of those eyes. There's something up with them. Anyway, I was laughing so hard that I had to lean down and lay on my stomach so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall over.

Once I was calmed down enough I decided to speak between breaths and giggles. "I'm sorry... it's just... That was... so cute... " I said. Trying to look up at Bumblebee and apologize. At this point Annabelle decided to join in on my laughter, giggling along with me as she held on to Epps' arms.

"No Bee', not that kind of demon" Will started, trying to clarify the whole species situation. "Demons are another species of sentient being on Earth. They're like humans... but _very_ different. They are stronger, faster, they have better senses and they live a lot longer than humans. Ren here is one of those Demons." Will explained slowly. Letting the group process the information, though I'm not sure why he had to explain the whole concept of Demons to them. Demonology is a required subject in most schools. But I brushed it off for later contemplation.

By now I had calmed down enough to speak coherently, and sat up again. Preparing to address the group. I shook my head to clear my mind of humor for the moment and held my head high with pride.

What? A girl's gotta to represent. Clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Hi there. My name is Ren, Annabelle's babysitter and Sarah's close friend. And yes I am a Demon. Don't worry though, I won't kill you" I said with the sweetest I could muster without laughing. Then removing all expression on it, mirroring my own father's expression 90% of the time. "Well, not without reason of course" I finished.

All their eyes bulged at my comment, sans Annabelle and Will. The later just laughed humorlessly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. And Annabelle—bless her heart—was laughing hysterically, clutching Epp's shoulders for support.

"You're so funny Ren!" Annabelle giggled from her spot. My eyes softened at her and I allowed a small smile to show.

"I try Ann" I said, then turned my attention to Boss man Optimus who cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"I apologize Miss Ren, were you honest in that warning?" He asked expression unreadable. I tilted my head a few degrees to the side then shook my head with a chuckle.

"No no, that was a threat sir. I mean no ill will though; I just wanted to make things clear that if you give me any reason to attack you then I most likely will. So next time you come barreling into _my_ territory, engines blasting and a plan of attack. Know that you first have to go through me." I said calmly. I know this doesn't sound like much of a threat since I'm in casts. But I can still kick ass... I think. The point is that if I intent on making this my new home I have to protect it. Whether I'd like to fight or not. I turned to Will as I finished my words and offered him a smile. "Not you though Will, this is your house. You can come and go as you please." I almost chirped, turning my attention back to Boss man after Will nodded at me.

"I understand Miss Ren" He said, in turn offering me a smile of his own. "My team and I apologize for disrupting your afternoon." I nodded and accepted the apology without another word. Then Will piped in, establishing introductions by clearing his throat.

"Ren, this is my team at work. This is Optimus" He began, motioning to Boss man who nodded in greeting. I already sort of knew their names from when Annabelle told me but I liked the refresher. "And this is Jazz and Bumblebee" he said pointing to each respectably; they each waved at me, Jazz sending me a playful wink. "This is Ratchet and Epps" he said pointing to them. They each nodded at me with a smile.

"Oh and this is Ironhide" Will added. Motioning for the last one who was either glaring at me with a passion or concentrating on something really hard while looking in my direction. Either way it wasn't the best experience, no matter how hot he is. But then I actually looked at his eyes, and _holly shit._ They were intense—Like tropical storm ready to relocate whole cities intense—Their color was darker than the rest of the group and made me just want to look at them for hours on end. We stayed eye looked for quite some time I guess. I'm not sure if time even passed, I was too distracted by him. All I knew was that I was not going to mess up the opportunity to look into those eyes, and my guess is neither is he as he hasn't moved an inch since Will said his name.

That's when the doctor guy 'Ratchet'; spoke interrupting out little battle of wills. "Territory?" He asked, curiosity shining through his eyes. I looked at him, but not without running my eyes over Mr. Tall, dark and gorgeous one last time. Nodding at the doctor I made to speak.

"Yes, I haven't been able to set up the perimeter yet dew to my condition, but it is mine. There are only a few demons in this area so setting that up is not a priority. By few I mean none of course." I explained with a smile. "All demons have territories, which house kin—or family members in other words. Some demons leave their family territory to find and establish one for their own. I am one of those some." I said, using my 'Listen here cuz' I'm smarter than you' tone that my tutors used regularly with my siblings and I.

The doctor went to speak again but he was interrupted by Annabelle. "Ren, can we eat now. I'm hungry." She whined, rubbing her belly with a pout. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"Sure thing Ann" I chirped and turned to Will. "So big daddy, could you do us a favor and call the pizza place?" I asked him, raising my un-casted leg and waving it around. "I'm lacking thumbs at the moment" Will smiled at me, amusement blatantly showing on his features. He nodded at me, accepting the request. Giving him one last nod I turned to go and fetch the phone, but not before sparing them all one last glance. Only to find them all exchanging odd looks with one another.

I shook my head internally, casting off their behavior as just shock from meting a demon or something. Whoever they are, they must have had a sheltered life if they hadn't ever heard of demons.

" _ **That, or they aren't human themselves**_." A voice piped up in my head; I recognized it as my inner beast, the more primal part of me. I paused at her words, glancing at the group again in surprise at my beast's assumption. ' _What makes you say that?_ ' I asked, continuing on my search for the telephone.

" _ **Well, for one; they are all inhumanly attractive. Especially that Ironhide one**_." She started, her voice coming to a soft purr when she mentioned Ironhide. That's the only name I bothered to remember, Gods that man is gorgeous. ' _True, but they could be genetically engineered for whatever the military needs them for_ ' if so, then gods bless the scientist who did that copulation... " _ **Yes, that might be true, but didn't you sense the aura coming from their cars? It's like they have souls, like they are alive**_ _._ " I hummed to myself, confirming her thoughts. But shook my head to concentrate on my task. ' _We'll talk about this later, they are watching_ ' I told her, sending her back to the depts of my mind where she can mull over her thoughts without bothering me. Once she was gone for now; I refocused my energy on getting the phone, that Annabelle had left in her room when I had told her to hide.

I brought the phone back outside to Will, who was speaking to Boss man Optimus, Doctor Ratchet—hah! I remembered his name—and Epps. Annabelle had changed carriers and was now in the arms of Ironhide; giggling and whispering at him, he smile in spite of himself and whispered back at her about whatever. For some reason, watching him interact with Ann' was heart-warming, I felt like he being this nice was an oddity in it of itself. Shaking myself from my thoughts I walked over to Will, holding up the phone to him in my mouth, which he took with a smile.

"Any preferences?" he asked, fingers poised and ready to dial. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"No, I don't really eat human food. But don't worry, I had a big lunch; I'm good till tomorrow." I said with a toothy grin. He looked at me in confusion; I could practically see the question forming in his head. But Doctor Ratchet beat him to it.

"Why not Miss Ren? Do you not like it?" he asked, his eyes borring into me as if ready to memorize anything that came from my mouth in the next few seconds. I grimaced at his expression but saw no reason not to answer. If Sarah husband trusted them then I guess I can two.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it. You can't hate something you've never tried." I started, somehow earning the attention of the rest of the group sans Will who had left the conversation to use the phone. "Demons can't digest some foods that humans seem to like. Like chocolate, candy, soda, synthetic cheese's and certain grains, just to name a few. Our stomachs are surprisingly sensitive compared to humans, if we eat something that we are not supposed to we become sickly and weak. That's a 'nono' for demons. A weak demon is a dead demon." I explained, my expression going from easy going to deadly serious as I finished. All who were paying attention, tensed up at my words. Unreadable expressions on their faces except for Bumblebee and Optimus, who looks sad for some reason. As I watched them Doctor Ratchet spoke up.

"I'm sorry Miss Ren, I did not mean to upset you in any way" he apologized; face forming a frown as he pushed up his glasses with his fingers. I lowered my ears in a bit of discomfort, attempting to lighten their mood I gave Ratchet a toothy grin.

"Oh don't worry about it Doc. I was just stressing the importance. I'm not upset" I said with a laugh; raising my casted paw to my snout to giggle discreetly, without much success. Ratchet and everyone except Annabelle tensed at my mention of his tittle. Looking at me now with astonishment.

"How did you know he was a doctor?" Boss man Optimus asked, suspicion and wariness coming from his eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and scrunched up my brows in confusion. "Lab coat." I said plainly. At my words; Will burst out laughing out of nowhere, making me jump in surprise. After blinking at him for a few seconds I joined in nervously, not understanding why he was actually laughing. Unbenounced to me, every other adult in the group sighed in relief.

"You're hilarious Ren" Will laugh, patting me on the head with an obviously nervous smile. I was about to comment on it when the sound of an engine reached my ears. I snapped my head in the direction of the road and began to walk past the team's cars and dodging the huge Semi that was in the middle of the road to see what it was. Will and the rest of the group followed me silently, probably curious as to what it was that I was looking for.

"What is the matter Miss Ren?" I heard Optimus ask from somewhere behind me. I answered without looking back.

"Somethings coming" I muttered, narrowing my eyes at the horizon waiting for the car to come into view, my ears flying all around. I felt the mood shift instantly at my words. The wind flew in our direction, possibly bringing the identity of whoever was in the vehicle. Sniffing the air I relaxed. It was just Sarah, returning home from work. I was about to voice this information when Optimus interrupted and spoke.

"I believe its best if you take Annabelle inside Miss Ren" he rumbled seriously. I turned to him in confusion. He looked back at me, almost daring me to not follow the order. Not that I cared, we were completely safe.

"Why? It's only Sarah." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. All eyes were on me in a millisecond.

"How do you know that?" Ratchet asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I can smell her" I said, mater-of-flactly at him. Ratchet merely nodded at me but didn't ask anything. I turned, walking passed, stopping in front of Ironhide who still had Annabelle balanced on his hip. I stared up at him, and he stared down at me for what felt like hours. His eyes were blue, but not bright sky blue like Bumblebee, his were deep and mesmerizing like the bottom of the ocean; mysterious and intriguing sapphires. Dammit, what is wrong with me? I internally shook my head at my behavior and tore my gaze from him to Annabelle.

"Come on Ann' let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner" I said giving her a small smile. Annabelle nodded and Ironhide moved to place her on the ground next to me. As he pulled back I could feel his gaze burning wholes at my head. I refused to be captured in his intense stare again and kept my eyes planted on Ann' who was dusting herself off. Once she was ready I started my trek to the house with her at my side, one hand holding onto my body cast as we walked.

Just as we were at the door I stopped and looked back to the group of unnaturally handsome men, focusing on Optimus. I waited until he looked at me before speaking. "Oh and Optimus, move that truck out of the way before she gets here." I basically ordered, before turning again and heading inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I took Annabelle inside and upstairs to get cleaned up. Will and the rest of the team came in soon after we did to wait for Sarah to arrive. Ann' was just drying her hands with a towel when the front door opened again. And happy squeals and shouts came from the one and only Sarah Lennox. Ann' grinned from her spot beside me and continued to dry her hand faster than before. Once she seemed satisfied with her work, she held up hands to me for inspection. I searched her hands for any dirt, taking my sweet time as she shifted impatiently on her feet. Once I thought that she had had enough of me I nodded I satisfaction and stepped away from the door.

"Alright go" I said as she squealed and almost ran pasted me. I watched as she flied down the stairs with a surprising amount agility for a five year old. I shook my head with amusement and made my way downstairs to join the celebration of Will's return. I wasn't really looking forward to being around so many happy squeals but I would endure. Hopefully they'll stop it once the excitement dies down.

Though I will have to find another place to sleep tonight, I'm in no mood to listen to the sounds of passion between the married couple after who know how long they were last together. Just thinking about it made me cringe. At least Annabelle will have no idea; sometimes it's good to be human isn't it? Say what you want about sex—amazing, wonderful, the expression of unadulterated love between two people, ect.—but it is noisy and has that particular scent that hangs around for more than anyone is comfortable with. Well at least for me, I'm the only one that is going to have to smell it all day tomorrow. Yay me. But really, I'm just happy that Sarah is happy and I'm sure that if the roles were reversed that she would be happy for me too. So I take solace in that at least.

Just as I was finishing my descend of the stairs, I crashed nose first into a wall. I stumbled back and ended up sitting on the last step, almost injuring my tail. I growled to myself and lifted a paw to rub away the pain and inevitable sneezes that would come due to the impact.

"Since when is there a wall here?" I muttered to myself and opening one of my eyes to glare at the offending wall only to come across the back of a familiar blue uniform. I straitened immediately and looked up hoping to god that it wasn't who I thought it was. I'm not ready for another heated sexy staring competition. Thankfully I instead of a black mane, I saw neat salt and paper hair; I sighed in relief and oddly enough a bit of disappointment. I mentally frowned at myself at that thought, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not into him, he's just Sarah's husband's co-worker. Sure he's unbelievably hot and he's good with kids or at least with Annabelle, and he's strong. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do. Simply the perfect candidate for- wait what? I was taken from my unneeded thought be Optimus's voice speaking in my direction.

"My apologies Miss Ren, I did not mean to be in your way." He rumbled, extending a hand to me for some reason it's not like I could take it. I breathed in and forced my attention on him. With a nod I gave him a small smile.

"It's alright Optimus, I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault really." I assured him. Side stepping him and heading to the living room; I motioned with my head for him to follow me.

"So tell me" I started "Who's the boss man? Is it you or Will?" I asked. "Cuz' you look like the boss, but clearly Will was the one that was telling everyone what to do earlier today." I mused, giving him a glance to make sure he was still there. Optimus contemplated my words for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin in contemplation.

"Well officially, William communicates directly with the hu- our superiors. But we both supervise the team." He said, probably thinking that I didn't catch that little slip up. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, but stored away the information for latter contemplation with a smile.

"Coolio" I said as we entered the living room, ending the conversation. I walked to the sofa where everyone was talking. It was mostly Sarah asking why Will hadn't told her that he was coming early. To witch Will kept answering that he got off early. But then she asked why the team was here. And for some _unconceivable_ reason they all looked to me—Crazy right? Hehe...

"Alright, I admit I got a little carried away with the phone call. But I have no regrets, as far as I was concerned I was protecting mine from a crazy possessive mama's boy. Like bloody face from that show that Ann's not allowed to see ever as long as she is alive. " I said, giving Will a good old broad smile.

"American Horror story?" he asked in a bit of astonishment. He glanced at Sarah for a moment for conformation. And she nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Ladies night" was all she said, a semi sly smile on her face. Will nodded with a grimace, letting out a small chuckle in the process.

"Yeah that, that show is wrong on so many levels. You humans are so weird." I mused to myself as I laid down next to the sofa and got comfy. The rest of the group was dispersed around the living room. On the sofa AKA my temporary bed was Sarah, Will and Optimus. On the couch that was beside the sofa farthest from the door was Ratchet—I was on the other side—Ironhide was leaning on the wall by the window opposite us, watching with some amusement of the conversation. Every so often he would glance at me, only to look away as soon as I would notice. Bumblebee, Jazz and Annabelle were a few feet away from him on the floor. Entertaining themselves with some card game while they wait for the pizza to arrive. Though I'm sure that both Bee' and Jazz were listening.

"Don't demons have stronger bloodlust than humans?" Will asked me suddenly with a raised eyebrow. To which I nodded 'yes'. "And she calls us weird" he muttered. I huffed at him indignantly and turned my head away in favor of looking to out the window.

"Yes it's much stronger but we keep that to ourselves. We don't much care for recreation as much as the real thing." I said distractedly, I'll let you guess what I was distracted by. But my attention was taken towards Ratchet, who was practically bursting with questions swimming in his head.

"Miss Ren" He said.

I shook my head in disapproval. "Just Ren please, there's no need to be so formal." I said with a small smile. Ratchet nodded and went on to speak again.

"If I may ask, why is it that you are in those restraints? My sca—observations reveal that you 'are the picture of health' as some say" He said with a slight frown. I raised an eyebrow at him and then at Sarah.

"You don't say" I muttered to Ratchet while slightly glaring at Sarah. She frowned at me a bit and glared back.

"Hey I'm just a nurse how am I supposed to know how long it takes for demon bones to heal. It's not like I can google it. If you want, I'll take them off after dinner." She protested, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back on the sofa. I sighed in resignation and nodded.

"Yeah alright, I'll give you that." I said

"Why can't she 'google it'? as you say." Optimus asked.

I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. "Any and all kinds of information concerning demons, our anatomy, mannerisms, pack mentality or even just how many kinds of demons exist is strictly forbidden from being published online or even stored on a simple computer. Only hand written books, scrolls and documents can hold such precious information." I explained, looking to each of them as I gave my little lesson. "And access to it is closely monitored. Even what is taught in schools is sensitive information. And all that class ever teaches is 'Hey! Humans aren't alone in the world. There are these terrifying creatures that will kill you if you piss them off! So don't get close!' which is true in most situations. " I said, slightly amused at the reality of my own words.

"Why is it forbidden?" asked the last person that I thought would speak. Ironhide watched me with narrowed eyes, suspicion lining their rim, Gods his voice was _deep_ and _sexy_. Is this a good time to self-loathe? I spared him a quick glance of surprise, trying to make our eye contact as brief as possible to not be trapped in his blazing gaze again.

"Humans are opportunist." I started. "No offence. But if we allow certain humans the knowledge of our actual numbers, types, powers or anything like that they will not hesitate to use it against us." I said glaring at the floor. "Demon populations have been on a steady decrease for over a thousand year due to human advancements and weapon manufacturing like atomic bombs. Most humans believe that we've gone extinct or are on its brink. We've only just started to recover, if we allow just anyone to get whatever kind of information on us that they wish. My whole species could be wiped out without a second thought." I explained, lowering my head to lay on top of my paws. After a moment of silence I felt a hand on top of my head.

I looked up to see Optimus looking at me with soft eyes. "It is alright Ren. We understand." he rumbled gently, I smiled at him but before I could speak the sound of two engines came to my ears. I popped up instantly, walking to the window and I flayed my ears around trying to pinpoint the noise. One was powerful, clean and... angry? What the hell? It was coming from the black Topkick, weird. The other was weak and sort of annoying; it was the pizza delivery car.

"Foods here" I announced out of nowhere. Everyone looked at me in surprise again. I rolled my eyes and pointed at my ears first and then my nose with my paw.

Will got up and moved to stand behind me and peered out of the window to the road. "Yeah" he said under his breath and left saying something about finding his wallet, Sarah went with him. I watched them leave the room and a thought hit me.

"Hey Optimus?" I called, getting his attention from his glancing contest with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Yes?"

"Are you guys going to sleep here tonight?" I asked, tilting my head to the side cutely. What? I know I'm adorable. Well I at least I like to think I am, self-esteem is very important.

"Yes we will take up residence in the barn for the week until we receive orders." Optimus said, giving me a smile as I made my way to sit by his feet on the couch.

I nodded a bit. "Do you mind if I bunk in the barn with you guys?" I asked, giving him my best shit eating grin. "I won't actually sleep until late, since I'm taking this as a chance to survey the land for when I extend my territory. Right now I just have the house and immediate property, tiny even though it's just me." I added, honestly speaking more to myself than him.

"It's no bother, but why do you not want to sleep in the house?" He asked.

I glanced to the door to make sure that Sarah and Will were still occupied, then at Annabelle who was concentrating on her card game. "Well it's been a while since Will has been home. And I just want them to have some _privacy,_ If you know what I mean." I said, giving him suggestive eyes hoping he'd get the hint. Apparently he didn't if I go by the look of complete and utter confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. God for a guy in his foxy forties, he's really clueless.

"I mean that they need time to be alone... To be together." I tried to explain. Somehow, talking about sex with Optimus who just reeked of authority was weird. This coincidentally reminded me of my father, great.

Thankfully though, Optimus seemed to understand after that. "You mean intercourse" He stated plainly, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Well... In concept yeah it's simple but—you know what? Screw it. Let's talk 'intercourse'.

"Yes, intercourse" I said, though I said it less loudly than Optimus as Annabelle was still in the room.

"What about Annabelle? Should she stay with us as well?" Ratchet asked, bringing himself into the conversation. Not that either of us minded. But I shook my head at him.

"No, that won't be necessary; she'll be out like a light by nine thirty. This is more for me; I won't be able to sleep with the sounds of their...activities. My hearing is very sensitive as you've already seen." I explained, flicking my ears around to emphasize my point. Both men nodded their heads in understanding.

"Very well" Optimus said, just as Will came into the room with a stack of four pizza boxes.

"Very well what?" he asked distractedly as he balanced the boxes in one hand and moving to go to the dining room and coming back to hear our reply.

"I'm planning on spending the night out of the house to think about where to set the perimeter once my casts are off and I can walk around freely" I answered swiftly before either Optimus or Ratchet could open their mouths. Something tells me that they wouldn't hesitate in telling Will that we were talking about his sex life.

"Oh alright, are you going alone?" He asked worry crossing his features for a moment. I smiled at him but shook my head.

"I'm a big girl Will, and it's just a little scouts' expedition nothing dangerous. I'll be back way before morning." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm a scout! Can I come?" Asked Bumblebee from his place on the floor. Annabelle had left for the living room just as Will came in with the pizza. Though, he and Jazz were still sprawled out on the floor. I must have distracted with our conversation to have noticed I guess. But I didn't worry; she was safe in the house with so many people looking out for her.

I looked at Bee' skeptically and then moved my gaze to Optimus briefly for conformation. After receiving an amused nod from Boss man I turned back to Bee'. "I'm sorry Bumblebee but if I want to be back here by midnight I have to move fast, I'm not familiar with the lay out of the land yet so I'll be faster to just go alone." I said with a small smile. Bee's face fell at my words which made me feel like an asshole, great. "But you're welcome to come with me tomorrow when I know where were going." I offered quickly, this seemed to please him and he smiled brightly again.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow." He chirped and stood, heading to the dining room with a slight skip to his step. Jazz followed behind him, rubbing his hands together in preparation for dinner.

"Well as long as you are sure about going alone then be safe, okay?" Will said, scratching the back of his neck. Aww he cares.

"I will" was my only response. Deciding that I had finished the topic I turned it towards a different direction. "You guys should go eat, or the food will get cold." I announced, jumping up on the couch, intent on taking a little cat nap while I wait for Sarah to eat and then remove my casts. I curled up on the cushions as best I could with the restraints and looked at the four men expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I'm not going to leave yet, I have to wait for Sarah to take off my casts." I said in slight annoyance. Then laid my head down and shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore their stares; eventually they all filed out of the room and I relaxed some. I have nothing to hide but being stared at is not a lot of fun. But I bore with it and tried to take my small nap.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner Sarah ordered Will to help Annabelle with her bath, much to my amusement. Jazz had left with Epps to take him home; apparently he lives a few miles away closer to town with his fiancé. And the rest of the group went to the barn to do... I don't know, I didn't ask. That left Sarah and I alone for a little while, well us and Ratchet. Optimus told him to help Sarah with the casts, or was it that Sarah help him? Meh, who cares. Besides I was too exited too get my casts off and walk around freely to care much.

"Alright Ren lay on your belly and stay very still." Ratchet said motioning to the floor with his hand that held a Small electric hand saw that appeared out of thin air. Gods these people are weird. I nodded a bit, watching the little saw in his hand glow blue ever so slightly through the bulb on the handle. I laid down where I was told and got tried my best not to move.

Ratchet took a hold of my body cast and lifted it high enough to where there was a gap between me and the cast. "Alright I'm gonna start, stay still." Ratchet informed, and turned on the saw. I grunted in acknowledgement as I felt the cast being cut.

Once both the body cast and the one on my leg were off, I stretched out on the floor and rolled around like a pup. Giggling to myself and ignoring the amused stares from the humans in the room. Suddenly I realized something; I turned to the amused pair and gave the biggest toothy grin I could. Instantly transforming to my humanoid form and throwing myself onto the couch backwards. I squealed as I stretched my sore muscled on the couch and laugh like a mad woman. Which let's face it, I probably am.

With a sigh I laid my head back onto the cushion and closed my eyes in contentment as I wrapped my arms around myself. "You guys have no idea how good this feels right now" I said dreamily. "It's nice to be free" I mumbled softly taking a moment to just enjoy myself. I was too wrapped up in myself that I didn't notice the two new additions in the room. Or that the first two had been staring at me in both astonishment and almost complete understanding.

"Mommy who's that on the couch?" I heard Annabelle ask. Snapping my eyes open I looked at her to see her washed and ready for bed.

"Well sweetheart that's Ren's humanoid form" Sarah responded with a smile. Though Annabelle looked confused.

"What's a humonoud form?" She asked in the cutest way possible. I laughed a bit but let Sarah explain the word.

"No sweetie, it's called hu-ma-no-id. And it's a way for her to look like people." Sarah said. Annabelle nodded and looked to me, accessing my features. She must have found whatever she was looking for because all too quickly she let go of Will's hand and went into a dead print into my arms. My eyes widened but I held out my arms out to her instantly to break her fall when she jumped on top of me with a squeal.

"You are so pretty! Like a princess!" She all but yelled in my ear. I blushed profusely at her words and grimaced at the high tone.

"Well I should. That is what I was before I came here" I laughed as I stood from the couch with her in my arms, balanced on my hip. Her eyes lit up even more, if that was even possible and gasped in surprise.

"You're a princess!?" She squealed. "A real life Princess! Mommy! Did you know that Ren is a real life princess?" she asked looking at her mother excitedly. I chuckled to myself as he continued to ask her mother if she knew of my status. I let Annabelle down to the ground so she could berate her mother by herself.

I turned to look at the other two occupants in the room. Will was watching with a mix of shock and amusement. Ratchet was accessing my form up and down committing it to memory. It didn't feel sexual or anything, he was like a just scientist collecting data from an exciting experiment. It was sort of funny the way he was concentrating so much. This confirmed my theory that he and the rest of the team had never come across a demon before in their life. But this also made me realize that I am in no way presentable right now the last time I bathed in this form was more than a week ago. Gods I must stink. When I came to this realization, I turned to Sarah instantly and pulled her down to my height—who is unsurprisingly taller than me, just like everyone else in this dammed house except Annabelle but that'll change once she hits puberty— to whisper in her ear.

"Sarah dear, I know you're a bit busy with Annabelle at the moment but could I borrow some clothes for the night? I don't really want to sleep in these clothes when I get back." I said softly as I glanced down at my outfit which consisted of dirt covered jeans and what used to be a cream colored shirt. How it all got this dirty with me being in my demon form I will never know, but it did. Sarah gave me a once over and nodded. She was most likely mentally looking through her drawers for something that will fit me. With another nod she put her hand on my back and pushed me to the stairs while giving the gentlemen in the room a small smile.

"Sorry boys but we have girl stuff to take care of. You can go to the barn and join the meeting, we'll be a while." She said. I looked at Ratchet over my shoulder as I reached the door.

"Oh, and don't wait up for me. Just go ahead and go to bed; I'll try not to wake you when I get back. Alright?" I said, he nodded once and they both turned to the front door and left. Sarah, Ann' and I went upstairs to the master bedroom. There Sarah rummaged through her drawers for some fitting clothes. Unfortunately even though my 5'2" 125lbs. form will never compare to her own 5'10" 100lbs. She was taller yes but she was also skinnier than me so her clothes would be too tight on me, though she found me some stretchy underwear so that's good. We eventually opted to just use one of Will's old shirts and college sweat pants for bed. And while I'm out tonight I would go searching for my travel bag that I had left at my rented hotel room. Hopefully it was still there, I had rented the room for the month so I think it'll be okay.

I showered quickly; washing my hair and making sure it would shine in the sun tomorrow. When I got out I changed into the offered clothes and headed out to where Sarah was coaming Annabelle's hair. I sat beside Sarah and ran my hands through my silver hair that faded to black at its ends to rid it of pesky tangles. Sarah glanced at me for a moment, her eyes focusing on the cat like ears on top of my head.

"So do all demons have ears like yours?" She asked as she braided Ann's hair. I looked at her as I played with my bangs, trying to keep them tame and making sure the sides framed my face perfectly. What? Just because I'm naturally attractive to other people doesn't mean I don't have to try.

"No, not really" I said, moving my hand to touch one of the delicate ears. "The story goes that one of my ancestors wronged a witch or a wizard. I'm not sure which, but essentially my bloodline was cursed to have the ears of a half breed – half human, half demon—and live I shame for all eternity or something like that. So every female in my family who was a direct descendant of that one demon are all born with these ears, I got them from my mother. My father though, he has normal human like ears but they are pointed like an elf." I explained.

"That's fascinating, so are you treated differently because of it?" Sha asked.

"Yes but not in the way you think. I personally, am treated like royalty because of who my father is. No one would dare speak ill of father's children if they want to live." I said with a laugh. Sarah nodded at me as I used Annabelle's abandoned brush to pull my hair into a half pony tail and securing it with a black and silver clip that held my family crest.

"But it's also because over the centuries, what started out as a sign of shame eventually became a symbol of purity ironically enough." I giggled. "Demon lords began seeking them out to marry and produce strong and powerful offspring. I was born by one of these matches, my father married mother for power. They are not intended mates but they tolerate one another and found common ground with their for love their children. Even though they don't really show it." I said, a sad smile coming to my face as I ran a hand over the crest.

"Intended mate?" she asked with a pensive expression. "Like a soul mate?"

I nodded. "Yes, all demons have intended mates, though they are not always other demons. Like for example my grandfathers intended mate is a human princess that he met a few years after he had married my father's mother and had him. They divorced shortly after of course, there was no way grandfather would have his mate be labelled a mistress just because he didn't find her before he was required to marry." I said. "One day I hope to find my mate and begin a family of my own. But it could take decades before I find him maybe even centuries so it's sometimes hard to stay hopeful." I mumbled with a displeased pout.

"Our mates mean everything to us. Once we find them, nothing else is more important, nothing more precious as our other half." I said softly finding myself gazing at the barn where the men were in a meeting. I shook myself from those thoughts and stood abruptly from my seat.

"I should head out. The faster I go the sooner I get back and go to bed." I declared. "Good night Sarah, goodnight Annabelle" I said touching my cheek to theirs as a sign of affection. "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning" I called from outside the room.

Once I reached the porch I quickly transformed and took off in an easy sprint in the direction of my hotel, after I reclaimed my things I would go and scout the area. I can't wait to get back and get some well-deserved sleep.

Unknown to me, in the barn the group of men were in the middle of a debate on whether I could be trusted or not. Apparently they had all been listening in on my conversation with Sarah, and were also contemplating the information.

Ratchet thought that the prospect of a different sentient species on earth that shared it with humans was fascinating. He was astounded and dare he say it a bit enchanted by the young femme, he could practically see the intelligence and power seeping through her skin. He wanted to study her kind and find out everything there was about them. He wanted nothing more than to take her to the base so he could study her habits more closely. But alas he couldn't, not until he was sure they could trust her.

Optimus was a bit at conflict with himself. On one hand; the femme showed and increasable sense of loyalty and protective nature toward those she has bonded with. That type of loyalty could be good for the Auobots. She could set an example to the youngsters that were in anyway conflicted with their pledges. That and her natural sense of protectiveness would ensure that she would keep their secret and be discreet. But on the other; there was no ensuring how she would react to the information. And there was also the fact that if she were to learn of them and accepted it she would be in danger if the Decepticons found out. Though, she could clearly take care of herself if he went by this afternoon's performance of first hiding in plain sight and convincing them that she was a harmless animal. And even though she clearly was at a disadvantage due to her casts she was still willing to attack if need be to protect the sparkling Annabelle. She could still be no match for a Decepticon if she went head to head. She would still need protecting.

Now Ironhide, unlike the other two mechs in the room was completely against telling the creature of their secret. He found her irritating and annoyingly distracting. The little femme had not left his processor since they had arrived and he had noticed the animals' odd energy signals and strange behaviour. Even while confined to those 'casts' she presented herself with grace and elegance that he had never seen in any creature on this mud-ball of a planet. But she got in the way of William when he went to search for his sparkling and life mate. How _dare_ she, it is not her place to protect _his_ charges. He didn't trust her. Not for a second. He couldn't wait for Optimus to declare her untrustworthy and send on her away.

William Lennox didn't really know what to think. At firsts he was quite confused on how everything played out, beginning with his surprise phone call and ending with Sarah's arrival. The demoness Ren has yet to show any mal intent towards his family, from what he has observed she merely wished to start a life here. He actually admired her for it, to leave all of her loved ones and the comforts of familiar life behind and setting off to find something to make her own. But he didn't think it was a very good idea to endanger her with the knowledge of the Autobots.

Eventually they decided that they would continue to observe the young demoness. Hopefully in time, she will prove herself to be a great ally, and worthy of their trust.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was covered in hay. I must have tossed and turned a lot last night as I slept. I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly as I looked at the barns ceiling. After my customary mornings stretch I lifted myself to a sitting position and assessed my surroundings. Last night I didn't look around much since I just wanted to sleep but today I took the time to look around. I was sitting up on a platform in the far left corner of the room where the hay was kept. Why they have bales of hay when they don't have any farm animals is beyond me. But the hay was surprisingly comfy so I'm not complaining.

The barn was actually larger on the inside than it look outside. But that's because the floor is dug lower into the grown, which made the ceiling higher. The ceiling had a few skylights here and there, letting in some natural light. The walls, instead of wood were made out of metal like a fancy tool shed. The floors were made of concrete and were clean and polished. This place sure didn't look like any barn I've ever heard of. Really the only area that had anything actually resembling a barn was the area where I was. It had hay and a bunch of old gardening tools, along with mulch and fertilisers. The rest of the 'Barn' looked more like a mechanics shop. There were pieces of scrap metal at the other far corner and a few tables with tools here and there. On the wall next to me there were three grey doors. One, I imagine leads outside the one on the center had a 'Bathroom' sign witch I was happy about; and the last one was opened and gave way to an office. On the opposite wall to the right of the space, there was a walled up room, I would guess that those are the guy's barracks. In the center of the room were the team's cars, all lined up and pretty. A little to the side of the cars was a long meeting table for well... meetings.

I looked around a bit but found that there was no one else in the room. The team must still be sleeping or in the house. With another yawn I took my duffle bag that I got back last night from my motel room and was using as a pillow and crawled off the platform to the ground. With one last glance across the room I moved to the bathroom. Inside, I washed my face and fixed my hair again then changed into a pair of tail holed jeans, a black tanktop and a comfy pair of sneakers. Before I closed my bag, I fished around until I found a clear crystal vile containing purple liquid. _'I'm running out, I should make some more soon'_ I thought as I stared at the vile with a contemplating pout before I put it in my pocket, gathering the rest of my things and heading out.

I walked back out into the main room and put my bag back up on the platform, I'll move it later. With that done I started off to the door next to the huge ones. As I passed the big semi to the door, I could have sworn I heard someone cough. I stopped mid step and snapped gaze towards the truck. I watched the truck with narrowed eyes; I could feel the mood in the room become slightly tense as I stared down the huge semi. And that weird energy that I faintly felt last night became apparent again. As if... As if it were alive.

As I was watching the semi, the urge to put my hand on the vehicle overcame me and I involuntarily started to reach for the metal. I was just about to put my clawed hand on the truck when the door suddenly opened and I jumped at the noise with an embarrassing squeak, wrenching my hand from the truck and holding it against my chest; trying to calm my heart. I looked to the door to find ratchet standing there with a glass of water.

"Good morning Miss Ren, I was going to wake you" he said with a small smile. I gulped and nodded, smiling back in hidden embarrassment as I lowered my hand to my side.

"Good morning Master Ratchet; sorry for sleeping in, I had a later night than I had planned." I said with a smile, my former escapade with the truck forgotten for now.

"Do not worry yourself Miss Ren. It was Sarah who wanted you to join us for breakfast." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh sure" I said walking passed him, out the building and I stopped and waited for Ratchet to close the door. As he did I caught a glimpse of the semi through the door. And my eyes widened when I saw the headlights flash blue for an instant. Before I got a better look, the door was closed. I stared at the door for a moment and shook off the experience, I looked back to Ratchet who was observing me and smiled hesitantly. He seems to want to say something but I cut him off by turning and saying a quick 'let's go' before starting towards the house.

Once in the house I saw everyone in the dining room eating. Well at least the Lennox's were eating; the others were sort of shifting their food around the plate.

"Good morning everyone" I smiled, receiving a few good mornings as well. But I also received confused frowns from both Ironhide and Jazz.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked, while Ironhide stood from his seat defensively; as if ready to attack. I tilted my head at them then laughed. This granted me an angry glare from the gorgeous man.

"What's so fragging funny" Ironhide growled, his hands curling into fists.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I forgot you guys didn't see me last night." I giggled then straitened, smiling at the team I waved nicely at them. "Hi it's me, Ren the Demon from last night." I chirped. Ratchet and Optimus both smiled at me kindly but the other two... Well they just stared at me with blank stares. I frowned at them confused.

"Didn't I tell you guys that I had a Humanoid form? I could have sworn that I told you" I said, bringing a clawed finger up to my chin in contemplation.

"You did we just forgot, sorry lil' lady" Jazz answered with a smile. I nodded at him then turned to Ironhide to see if he would say something. Nope, he didn't; he just glared at me. I grimaced and just took a seat at the table, but coincidentally my seat was just across from him. Great...

I sighed and smiled as Sarah put a plate of meat vegetables in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. After I thanked her I dug in happily and the others followed my lead. After a few mouth fulls, I put my fork down and dug my hand in my pocket. I pulled out the crystal vile and set it on the table as I reached for my juice. Once I had placed it down in front of me I took the vile and pulled the cork and poured half the purple liquid into the juice then I stirred the juice with a small spoon.

I downed the glass of juice happily and continued to eat but then I noticed the stares. When I looked up I confirmed my little theory, everyone was looking at me with intrigued stares. I slowed down my chewing as I stared back at the mortals. After I swallowed my eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance.

"What?" I snapped feeling somehow defensive. They all blinked simultaneously and Ratchet was the first to speak.

"What is that you put in you drink Miss Ren?" he asked from his seat beside Optimus. I blinked at him a few times then glanced at my juice.

"You mean this?" I asked, lifting up the vile with what was left of the liquid to which he nodded yes. I set down the vile then put a finger to my chin and then leaned back into my chair to think. I tapped my lip with my finger and hummed a bit.

"Well I guess you could say it's a potion." I mused then nodded to confirm it. "Yeah that's it"

"What do you need a potion for Ren?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well without it, I wouldn't be able to fit my demon form in the house." I said. "You see my true demon form—the one I was born in—is way way bigger in comparison to the demon form you've seen me in. My true demon form is... Lest see... claw to shoulder I'm probably the same height as this house. And that little elixir helps me suppress that size into something more manageable." I explained to the unfortunate blank faces sans Ratchet who was soaking up the info like an excitable sponge, aw so cute.

I giggled a bit before continuing with my lesson. "I mean think about how bothersome it would be to walk around in that size around so many tiny mortals. Humans tend to freak out whenever they see something like that." I said. "And there's really no need for such a grand size anymore anyway. High ranking demons like myself and my relatives don't go around destroying villages anymore. That's so eighteenth century if you ask me." I muttered the last part. "And no offence but humans don't taste the same as they did back in the day" I added distractedly as I took another bite then I realized what I said and panicked. "Sorry" I exclaimed. "I wasn't supposed to say that" I muttered regret filling me to the brim.

When I looked up at the group they were all sitting there tensely the only ones who didn't seem unnerved were; Annabelle who wasn't paying attention, Sarah who just look uncomfortable with the guys' astonished faces and Ratchet who looked like a kid in a candy store. But yet again Ratchet came to my rescue. "So how old are you exactly? Do demons have a long lifespan?" he asked, changing the topic swiftly.

I gulped down the rest of my juice then answered. "Well technically I'm about a thousand years old give or take a century or two but biologically I'm about the same age as a twenty five year old human." I said. "And we don't really have a set lifespan. We're pretty much immortal until we find our mates. Then depending on whether you're male or female, you either gain the same lifespan as them or they to you. I'm female so I'll gain my mates lifespan when are bonded. And if he dies, I won't be far behind." I explained as I finished my food and stood. I took my plate and moved to the kitchen. Happy to be out of that room for now, how could I have been so stupid and mention that used to eat humans. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! So much for getting them to trust me, Dammit all to hell.'_

"It's alright you know" I heard Sarah say from behind me. I pursed my lips and continued to wash my plate, not saying a word.

"It was a long time ago; you were just doing what was normal for your kind." She said as she walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But I still did it, there's no excuse for that. Demons have always been on higher stances than humans and now that we live on equal terms... well I don't know it's weird for me." I said as I turned around to face her.

"What matters now is that you didn't do it anymore. And you're actually trying to atone for it." she said with a small smile. "And don't worry about the guys. They just shocked is all, I think that they actually seem to like you. Ratchet isn't one to ask questions to just anyone." She giggled. "And Ironhide hasn't tried to kill you yet so that's a good sign. He usually hates other people." She laughed; I joined in in spite myself.

"Yeah, he seems like the type." I giggled. We were interrupted by Optimus coming into the room with his hands full of plates. I sobered up quickly and helped him with the plates and Sarah left the room. He thanked me gently as I turned to wash them. I thought that he had left until he appeared in my peripheral vision. After a minute or two of him just standing there I lost my patience with the man.

"Look Master Optimus. If you're going to give me a little speech about how this family is important to you and that if they get hurt or whatever then I'll have hell to pay then save it. They are important to me too; they showed me kindness and took me in when I was hurt. I would never anything intentionally to hurt them. I've had hundreds of years of practice; I can control those instincts easily. I am no pup." I said emotionless, looking him in the eyes.

"I understand Miss Ren. I merely wished to know if you really were retired in your human eating habits" he rumbled. And I noticed the rest of his team appeared to be lingering at the door. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"No, as I said that was hundreds of years ago. Besides humans are now all full of toxins and chemicals that will do more harm than good. Only very Low level demons do it anymore and even they sometimes get sick from it." I said, and I folded my arms over my chest. Optimus was about to speak again but I cut him off. "And yes I still can and probably will kill a human. But the paper work and having to deal with the council is too much of a pain to do it often so don't worry" I practically growled. I really hate it when people question my intentions.

Optimus nodded at my words but didn't speak as he processed the information. As he thought I glanced over to the rest of the group to find them all in thought as well. I pouted at them and leaned into the counter as I waited for my verdict.

Eventually they all snapped back to reality to find me dosing off in the counter. Optimus cleared his throat and I jumped up in alarm, flailing my arms around like an idiot. "It wasn't me I was framed!" I yelled drowsily at my non- existent accusers. But I straitened up with an embarrassed laugh then turned to Optimus. He merely raised an eyebrow at me but I just ignored the look.

"We understand you reasoning's, But it would be best if you spent a few more nights at the barn with us. Just to calm our spirits." He said gently, like he was trying not to anger me. It was a nice try but I wasn't angry. I was just annoyed at myself for getting into this situation. I mean, I had just kept my trap shut none of this would have happened. I nodded in consent and he visibly relaxed.

"Alright, I'll stay with you all long as you want. But only on one condition." I said as an idea sprang into my mind. I internally smirked at my own genius.

"Very well, what is it." he asked.

"By the end of you stay here on _MY_ territory. You have to tell me why your cars are giving off weird auras" I said with a finality that would make my father proud. Suck it shyness. The whole team froze instantly at my word. And I visibly smiled in victory. "Of course, I don't expect an immediate answer. You have until it is time for you to leave to inform me. But if time wares out and I don't get my answer. I will make it my cause that you never get anywhere within a hundred feet of _my_ charges again." I said, as I walked to the living room. I stopped just as I reached the door and turned to the men. "Now do we have a deal gentlemen?" I asked as cutely as I could. They watched me for another silent minute before Optimus finally nodded.

"Yes, I believe we have reached an agreement." He said. My smile brightened as I turned again to the living room.

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you all tonight! Don't wait up I still have business to attend to around the area." Sing songed as I left them. _'This was going to be more fun than I thought. By the end of their stay here, I'll have them all wrapped around my tail. Now, lest see if I Sarah wants to go to the mall with me'_ I thought as I searched the house for said woman. Yeah I know, I may want a simple life but I need strong connections in order to successfully build my home. Lennox's team seems capable enough to work for a pack. And if I can infiltrate their little trust circle then I would be set to at least relax a bit in this place. stressing over medial territory disputes is not as fun as it sounds. And i haven't even marked it yet.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you have any sixes?" I asked, leaning back on the wall behind me.

"Go fish" giggled Anabelle happily at my responding pout.

It's been a whole week since I had breakfast with the whole Lennox family and the team. Over the week I was able to set up the perimeter of my new territory. Just a few square miles of land, since it's really just me, but I like it. I even found a map of the area when I was at the mall with Sarah. I keep it hung on my wall in the corner of the barn with my territory marked out with red erasable marker just in case I need to change something.

I claimed the little 'gardening' area to myself after I officially moved in there with the team. Will moved the tools and fertilizer to a different corner but I told him to keep the hay. It's surprisingly comfortable to sleep on.

And that's where we are at the moment, on my little loft sitting cross legged on my hay; playing Go fish. After finding out that the barn had an amazing AC system, I took opportunity of it and made it into my second favorite hangout space next only to the kitchen. No more hot and sweaty afternoons for me. Well... usually at least. Some days Will and the guys have daylong meetings and lock me out of the barn for the day and don't come out till the late hours of the night or at least I think. I spend most of my nights on patrol so I wouldn't know.

"Got any three's?" Bumblebee asked me, while staring intently at his cards. I sighed and handed him the two cards, reluctantly completing his set. He smiled in brief victory before we continued the game. We played for another agonizing hour. I only say that it's agonizing because I'm being beet by a five year old. Annabelle announced she was bored and so we ended the game with her victory.

As we were putting the devil cards away I glanced at my wrist watch distractedly. Taking a double take I realized I forgot that today I was going to go to the town and pick up a few things. Looks like I got to go and return Ann' to her mother.

"Ann go back to the house, I have to go to town." I said, jumping down from my perch and helping her down after. Suddenly I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Bumblebee looking at me with exited surprise at the idea of leaving the property after being kept indoors all week. Poor Bee'. I smiled at him and turned to face the front of the barn and ask if he wanted to come with me but before I could speak I met the eyes of the rest of the team's surprised faces. Why the hell were they ease-dropping on my conversation? Shouldn't they be in one of their little meetings? Or ignoring my existence like usual?

Well, this is the first time I've left the Lennox house during the day since I've arrived. Even when Sarah and I went to the mall last week, it was after dark. So I guess it's to be expected that they be surprise at my sudden interest in leaving the property.

"Alone?" asked Ratchet, pushing his glasses up with his fingers. I raised an eyebrow at him, my eyes swimming over the rest of the team including Will briefly; lingering for half a second longer on Ironhide than the others. Who in turn stared back at me like I was hiding something. Ain't he a hypocrite? Why does he have to be so gods dammed appealing?

"Yeah?" I said, more like a question than anything. "That's the plan." I added.

"Why" Ironhide asked, speaking directly to me for what seemed like the first time since we met. His voice is deep and slightly raspy like he just woke up. Sexy as all hell. Damn him and his allure.

I made the awfully unneeded motion of tucking my hair behind my ears—as if I had any there—as a bit of a nervous habit; and tapped my lip with one of my clawed fingers trying to think of what it was that I was going to do out on the town. I have nothing to hide from them, it was just normal people stuff. "Well, I have to go to an herbalist and get some ingredients I need for my 'medicine'" I started, that was the important one. I ran out of my precious purple concoction last night, I have to make some more. "Then I'm going to the farmers market to do some groceries." I said, remembering that I'm almost out of oatmeal and blueberry soap. You gotta love hand crafted soap. I don't know if it's just me, but I swear the sent last longer than normal soap. Oh well...

Optimus cleared his throat, snapping me back to the present. "I believe he meant, why are you going alone" he rumbled all fatherly like. I blushed in slight embarrassment and gave an awkward forced laugh.

"Well Sarah's busy with the house today and I dough you guys are into shopping, so I just thought I'd go by myself." I said, avoiding direct eye contact with any of the men as I leaned on the balls of my fear back and forth. I should really stop behaving like a teenager when I'm around them. My reputation as the Alpha around here would be tarnished by the end of the month if I keep this up. I have responsibilities now, I should show it.

"Alright then, you can take the truck, Sarah's not going anywhere today anyway" Will said with a smile that has been playing on his face since he arrived a week ago. I grimaced slightly looking away to hide it. But my reaction didn't go unnoticed, damn their sharp eyes.

"No thanks Will, I can't drive. No licence" I said with a shrug. Yeah, I never got my licence when I turned sixteen. Not that I couldn't if I wanted to or my parents never allowed me too. I'm just a crappy driver, that and I'm not particularly fond cars anymore since my little accident two weeks ago. Giant metal death traps my grandmother calls them, and I'm starting to believe it with all the creepy energy coming from the ones in here.

"Why not? You're like twenty six, right?" Will asked, a confused expression coming to him; as the rest of the team were looking to me too, like curious damn George.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a confirming nod "And I never really needed one" I said, shrugging off the topic. Every one nodded to my brief explanation, probably not wanting to get on my bad side. Aww, they do care. Well, most of them; and unlike his teammates. Ironhide smirked at me, as if he knew I was spilling bull-crap. He knows, or suspects; the gorgeous bastard. I narrowed my eyes at his beautiful blue ones, daring him to voice his thoughts.

Will looked between the Demon and the smirking Autobot a few times thoughtfully. He couldn't just let Ren leave on her own and on foot like that. What if there's a Decepticon attack? She may be tough but she can't fight against a Decepticon for long before getting herself killed.

One of the Autobots should take her just to be safe. He ran his eyes around the rest of the team trying to determine who would do best as her guardian for the day. Ratchet would be the obvious choice being as he is her unofficial guardian assigned by Optimus. But he was important to the meeting they were having and it would be best if he stayed there. Bumblebee was busy with Annabelle, and god knows how hard it is to keep her occupied.

He gave Ren and Ironhide one last glance before an idea pooped into his head. He exchanged a nod with Optimus who apparently was thinking the same thing and called for their attention.

"Well in that case, Ironhide will take you" Will said, taking me from my little staring contest with said man instantly.

"What?" I asked, out of sheer reflex. I heard him perfectly.

I looked from will back to Ironhide to see that his smirk disappeared and in its place was a sexy pissed off frown. I smirked and had to stop myself from laughing at his mood change. Oh how the tables have turned. That's what you get for feeling all superior to me Hidy. Ya know what? That's a good nickname for him. His name is too much of a mouth-full to say all the time. But I'll keep that to myself until the time is right to bug him with names.

The man in question was about to protest the ludicrous idea but he was cut off by Optimus. "Yes, that would be best. This way you don't have to carry everything back." he said. At Boss man's words, Ironhide slouched in his seat a scolded teenager. Crossing his arms over his mighty chest and pouting the shit out of the floor. Alright that's enough teasing the man.

"That's not necessary; really, I'll be fine on my own." I said, having had enough of pouty-mic-pout-pout. My words were left to deaf ears as Hidy stood from his seat and started towards his black truck. I gave Will a silent plea to not make me get into one of the strange vehicles but he had already turned away. Stupid mortal.

With a defeated sigh I followed after Ironhide silently towards the line-up of energy exuding vehicles. We reached the Topkick, Hidy opened the passenger side door and waited for me to climb in before shutting the door and started rounding the truck to get to his side. The second he shut the door I was frozen with the almost over-whelming energy that washed over me. I gasped loudly; digging one of my clawed hands into the black leader seat while my other hand flew up to clutch my chest, trying to regulate my breathing. Even my tail hair was standing on end.

The energy I felt. The un-doughtebly strong and pulsing aura that now surrounded my very being. It confirmed my earlier thoughts of the cars being alive and kicking. I've never felt anything like it before. Not even my beast knew what was happening. This car and the others in the team are alive. How the hell did that happen? Cars don't just come to life by spell or otherwise.

But I couldn't bring myself to move. The muscles in my body were all glued in place. They were completely tense and at the same time felt like jelly. I could collapse in any second.

Un-benauxed to the epiphany ridden demoness. Just as Ironhide was at the front of the truck; he froze mid-step when he heard her gasp and his gaze snapped up her still form when she dug her claws into the seat. He watched tensely and in slight pain as she practically hyperventilated in her seat and looked around the cabin as if it just came out and bitch slapped her across the face. His eyes widened when it dawned on him what could have just happened.

She knew, and she was sure of it now. This would not end well if not properly handled. But he was at a loss on what to do. If he took her out of his alt form then she would question what had happened, but if he just pretended he didn't see her she will spend more time in his alt form and eventually question him anyway. That and the scared look on her face made him want march over, wrap his arms around her and make her fear go away.

What the frag was that? Why would he want to do such and gesture to an annoying little earthling like her? He barely knew the femme, and yet he found himself searching for her form with his eyes whenever he wasn't in meetings to assure himself that she was close. Why? Primus knows why. He just felt drawn to the small femme. To her sharp yet kind eyes, and soft everlasting smile that prevailed through anything.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly com-linked Optimus, informing him of the situation. After a moment, Optimus ordered him to pretend nothing happened and to observe the femme for any odd behavior. As well as make sure that she knows that she is safe and he wouldn't hurt her. With a confirming nod he finished his trip around his alt mode and climbed in. Keeping his eyes glued to the femme until she noticed his presence.

I was brought out of my contemplation of my tense/jellied muscles by the sound of a door closing. I jumped slightly at the sound but kept my eyes on the dashboard. Trying to summon whatever power this thing held to help me calm down and not kill me.

"You're safe here, nothing will hurt you" drawled Ironhide's voice from beside me. My head snapped up to meet his eyes that I barely felt the movement. I looked into his impossibly blue eyes and surprisingly soft expression, searching for anything that would make his words a lie.

He wanted to comfort me. That's cute, he wants to assure me that whatever it was I was feeling wasn't going to hurt me. This is the first time I've seen him show any kind emotion to anyone but Annabelle and even that was a rarity in it of its self. This made me smile in spite of myself. He really was a nice guy, beneath all that macho-puff-daddy face.

"I know" I said hesitantly.

Suddenly, the energy surrounding my changed slightly; it swelled in a sense of protectiveness and I had to tear eyes away from him to cope with the familiar but long since missed feeling. I haven't felt this safe since I was back home with the pack. It was odd, it's only been a few month since I left; and I had already forgotten how nice it felt to feel safe and sound. I laxed the hand that was digging into the nice leather and my shoulders slouched. Leaning back into the seat, my eyes met his again as I sighed in meek acceptance. This thing, whatever it was wasn't going to hurt me.

With that resolved for now, I nodded at him. He returned my nod and started the already living truck and we were off.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The drive to town took only twenty minutes at most. We didn't speak or even turn on the radio. I just watched the scenery go by quietly as he drove. It didn't feel awkward, it was actually kind of nice. The silence was pretty therapeutic; my breathing evened out after a few minutes of driving. I never thought it would calm after my little epiphany earlier. We were both lost in our own thoughts for most of the ride.

I was thinking about how to approach the topic of the living cars that I'm bunking with until further notice. I wasn't _too_ afraid of them hurting me thanks to Ironhide's consolation and the lack of evidence that they showed in doing so. But I was still afraid of the unknown; the only explanation left for their existence other than the victims of a spell or aliens. And that's down right terrifying.

Not that I don't believe in aliens or any life outside of our planet because that just logic. Of course there's something out there, but it's still scary to face the fact that there might be something stronger than you. Humans may be used to it with us demons being around, but I wasn't. This was completely new to me, and I was scared by that. Well and the fact that my beast is head over heels with the black truck's driver is ten times more scary; who I am ninety percent sure is somehow related to the possibly alien car in more ways than just a driver. I just hope he doesn't turn out being my mate, I don't think I'm ready for the complications of being mated to an alien being.

"We're here" Ironhide said bringing me from my mind. I looked at him briefly before turning my gaze to the surrounding area, we were in the farmer's market parking lot. Just as I was about to remind him that we had to go to the herbalist first, the passenger side door opened and Ironhide was standing there waiting for me to get out. I didn't even ask how he got there that fast. I just unbuckled my seat belt and climbed down.

It's at times like this that I hate being so short. Because _in_ the truck I feel on top of the world, _out_ of the truck I'm a friggin umpa-lumpa. I huffed away the analogy and looked up to Hidy who in turn was watching me.

"Do you know where the herbalist is or should we just walk around until we find it?" I asked him as I dusted off the imaginary dirt on my jeans. I looked up at him after a moment of silence to find him staring off into the distance. His eyes were dull, far away and he didn't seem to have heard me.

"Um, Ironhide? Hidy? Are you okay?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face. I was just about to shake him back to reality when he snapped back and looked at me suddenly.

"What are you doing?" I jumped a bit with a squeal. He furrowed his brows at me as I laughed nervously.

"Nothing" I muttered, avoiding direct eye contact. He watched me suspiciously for a moment then put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me in the direction of the little shops along the road.

"This way" was all he said as he led me to our destination.

As we walked I kept glancing at him every once in a while. He stared straight ahead, his face held an focused expression, like he was concentrating very hard on something as he pushed me forward gently. For some reason it amused me to no end, I wondered when it would be that I would see him smile again and I found myself smiling at the warm feeling in my chest that the thought brought. He really was nicer than he looked; I bet he'd make a great ma—' _woah hold up, what the hell is that? You don't even know what species the guy is. Stop thinking about that stuff'_ I reprimanded myself before my thoughts got any further.

Eventually we found ourselves in front of a quaint little shop simply titled 'Betty's herbs and things'. We entered the homey little shop and I was predictably assaulted by the different strong scents of herbs. It was stronger than I thought it would be and I had to take a moment to stop and compose myself before stepping further into the store. We approached the counter where a white haired older human lady was sitting and playing a cross word puzzle.

When she noticed us she smiled kindly and put down her cross word. "Hello there, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, can you get me these herbs?" I asked, taking a piece of paper from my pocket and handing it to her. "Oh and a glass bottle" I added remembering the pretty glass bottles on a shelf one of the walls. She took the list and eyed it for a moment before turning her gaze to me.

"Would you like me to mix them up for ya sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" I said with smile. She nodded and turned around, heading to the back of the store. While she was doing her thing I took the liberty of looking around the store. Ironhide just stood by the counter being all spacy again. He can be really weird sometimes. But I paid him little mind as I inspected the bottles.

I was in the middle of choosing between a small but still pretty blue stained glass bottle and a larger green stained one when a presence appeared behind me, practically giving me a heart attack. I turned on my heal, clutching the two bottles to my chest; intent to rip whoever dared startle me a new one and was met face to neck with non-other than my escort for the day.

"Ironhide! Don't do that" I whisper yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I said angrily, glaring up at him, lowering my ears and baring my teeth in displeasure, my tail twitching irritably behind me.

He glared back at me "What are you doing" he demanded. I rolled my eyes at the beautiful man and showed him the bottles.

"I'm playing basketball, what does it look like I'm doing Hidy?" I asked sarcastically. "Pick one" I ordered and held the contestants up to him one in each hand.

Yeah, now he looked angry, his eyes darkened to that gorgeous dark blue hue they get whenever he's pissed and he clenched his jaw deliciously. This man is a walking sin I tell ya.

"Do not call me that demeaning designation fleshy" he growled out, his intimidating game was on point today. But I paid no mind to his words as I waited as patiently as I could for his choice in bottles and indulged in some eye candy.

Unfortunately, he decided to get physical and grab my right wrist, the one containing the green bottle. I narrowed my eyes at him angrily as a growl started to stir in my chest. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was firm as he stared me down. "Let go" I said. He may be all hot and stuff but he can't just grab me like that. I am a gods dammed demon, the most feared creatures on earth and I could end his miserable existence before he even knows what's happening. I don't give a shit if his car is an alien.

But before I could say anything in the matter he took the green bottle and marched to the counter. I was left standing there glaring at the empty space he left as Flouroantimonic acid threatened to seep through the tips of my nails. Clenching my fist to stop it, I took a calming breath and but the blue bottle back in its place. I didn't know what got into me; I've never been one to anger so easily. I watched him as he stood tensely by the counter looking straight ahead.

With a defeated sight I walked back to his side and just looked down at the counter with a pout, crossing my arms. I felt like a child.

"I apologize"

I blinked and looked up at Ironhide with surprise. "What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him correctly or if I just imagined it.

"I apologize for grabbing you in that manner." He repeated, still looking ahead. I watched him for a silent moment then smiled.

"Apology accepted" I said, "Just don't do it again or I'll be forced to rip your pretty little throat out" I added. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Good luck with that" he said, humor lacing his tone and a ghosts of a smile grazing his lips as he turned to face me. I found myself smiling back at him for some reason beyond me at the moment. I was caught once again in his eyes; and cursed at myself; I thought that I had concurred that disability during the last week.

"What a lovely couple" said an aged voice say from behind the counter. We both snapped our faces in her direction. My face was lightly flushed with the accusation and the fact that we were caught. Ironhide on the other hand merely looked surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Oh no were not a couple. Were just friends" I proclaimed quickly. The lady looked noticeably deflated while Ironhide turned his surprised gaze to me.

"Alright then, here you go" she said, handing me the plastic bag of mixed herbs. I took the herbs and payed the lady for both the herbs and bottle. She gave me a bag to put them in and we bid each other goodbye and good luck. Though she gave me a suggestive wink and motioned to Hidy who was walking to the door, oblivious to the lady's thoughts. I just grimaced at her and nodded before leaving the store. It's not that I wouldn't mind being with his royal assholeness but sometimes kinds self. But I already had a mate somewhere out there and I was determined to find him and make him mine.

Once outside I met with Hidy and handed him the bag containing the freshly bought items. Might as well put his muscles to use, and have him carry my stuff around. He took the bag silently and without fuzz, just how I like it. We promptly started walking side by side to the market, having already forgotten about his earlier pissy behaviour.

A few minutes found us milling around the farmers market. Me with a basket in hand, already half filled with different fruits and veggies to include in tonight's dinner. Hidy stood—as I had expected from earlier today—a few feet behind me with either a faraway look on his face or surveying the area like an on-duty guard dog looking for something to rip apart. He made sure that I was no less than four to six feet from him at all times and that I was at least in his peripheral vision most of the time. I found this both cute and annoying all at the same time. Cute because... well just look at the guy, he's super into it. And annoying because this meant that he didn't think I was capable enough of taking care of myself.

But I merely rolled my eyes at his behavior and went on browsing the selection of hand crafted soaps, skin creams and shampoo's only half interested in obtaining a new kind. The idea to ask Hidy for his opinion crossed my mind more than a few times, though I talked myself down with the argument that he wouldn't give a rats-ass of what I did or didn't smell like. It's not like he has super smell or anything. Ultimately I ended up just getting my favorite oatmeal/ blueberry soap with some matching shampoo and conditioner.

After looking around for anything else that might spike my fancy I gave up and announced to my escort that I was ready to head back. He grunted in acknowledgement as I handed him my bag of groceries and all but pushed me back to his truck quickly and without a word.

He's been a tense since got to the farmers market. I think it has something to do with the cop guy who kept walking by every few minutes pretending to be inconspicuous, while at the same time being a total creeper. I had been keeping an eye on the cop discreetly during our stay in the market having felt an odd presence about him; it was kind of uncomfortable to feel really. Not enough to warrant a restraining order but enough to keep you on your toes.

I watched with hidden interest at the way he seemed to change from ignoring Ironhide's glares or not acknowledging that he even existed to suspicious sideways glances to full on 'come on, fight me bitch' glares.

Ironhide being the ever so patient man he was just glared right back at him, back straight, hands fisted and jaw clenched. Just waiting for an excuse to jump the cop. Or at least that's what it looked like from my perspective. He kept his tense and ready to fight persona all the way to the car.

Opening the door for me and almost picking me up and strapping me in when I took to long for his licking. He slammed the door behind him as he took the wheel and started the truck all in one swift move. The engine roared to life angrily and I found myself physically wincing at the deafening sound. But I didn't voice my discomfort on the roaring possibly alien engine. There was no way I hell I was going to get the backlash of whatever's got his panties in a twist for something so mundane.

Ironhide drove around the town a few times before taking a turn and heading in the direction of the house. I assume that this was just to calm himself down after whatever it was that the cop did to make him this way. He was quiet as a mouse and the air in the cabin felt heavy and dense, I was tempted to crack a window and get some fresh air in here and release some tension but the look in his eyes prevented me from doing anything but just sit there.

After a while though, he started to relax. His grip on the wheel loosened and the engine wasn't as loud as before. I relaxed along with him and leaned back in my chair with a sigh, closing my eyes running my fingers over the leather on my seat distractedly and going over the hour or so we spent at the market and the different looks that both Ironhide and the cop exchanged in that time.

They definitely knew each other. That was for damn sure, and I bet it has something to do with the team. I could be wrong and they're just trigger happy assholes that way. I didn't really have much to go on. So I'll just let it go for now. But if we run into that cop again—and in a town this small, it's bound to happen sooner or later—I'll definitely ask about him.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. Ironhide parked in front of the barn and got out with the engine still running and for some reason helped me out of the truck. I can get out by myself thank you very much.

"Stay here, I'll be back" he ordered without looking at me and handed me the bags of newly bought items. I watched as he got back into the truck and drove off back into town. It wasn't long until I felt his teammates appear beside me.

"What happened?" Optimus asked once he had arrived. I looked up at him for a second to see his frown witch made my own frown deepen.

"I don't know" I started. "We were at the market and he just kept glaring daggers at this cop that kept walking by us." I said tilting my head to the side, thinking of the events as they played out in my head. "I think you should call him."

Optimus nodded at me and we all just watched the road, silently willing him to return home. Or at least I was. I spared the team a glance and found that they were all spacy like Ironhide gets sometimes. These guys are weird. Then Ratchet snapped out of la la land and turned to meet my watchful gaze. We looked at each other for a moment before I saw a flash of an unidentified emotion cross his features.

"Let's go inside miss Ren, I'm sure that Ironhide will be back in a moment." he said, putting a hand on my back and leading me inside.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So you just stir it until it gets to a clearish dark blue coloring" I explained to Ratchet as we sat across each other on my 'loft', a hot plate holding a nifty old sauce pot that I found earlier sat between us. Inside was my 'medicine' cooking nicely as I explained the steps to Ratchet who has been asking me how I made it since he found out about it last week. He was actually quite the attentive student; always asking questions about why and how. And even though I knew he was just trying to distract me from asking what was up with Ironhide—Total dick move by the way— I indulged him, knowing that I'd be able to somehow ask him about it discreetly while I have him distracted with the exhilarating facts of spells and potions.

"Fascinating" he muttered watching the pot with rapt attention. I grimaced at his amusement and handed him the wooden spoon, and looked at him with an expectant expression. He was confused for all of half a second before taking the spoon and stirring the pot happily.

"Alright slow it down there hot stuff, you don't want to over stimulate it" I chastised gently, putting my hand on top of his and showing him the right rhythm. He nodded and continued his ministrations. I waited until he was concentrating mostly on his speed, then I glanced up to see that the rest of the team were either outside otherwise distracted with something else before starting my mini interrogation.

"So, how long have you been with the team?" I asked while playing around with the green bottle that would hold our little concoction once it's done. He didn't even react to the question. Good.

"Well most of us have known each other most of our lives but the team became active about five years ago." He said distractedly, stirring the pot like a good boy... that sounded weird didn't it? mhe who cares.

"And you've always been the medical officer?" I asked moving from playing with the bottle to twirling my hair boredly and flicking my tail back and forth every so often. This part really sucks when you're making potions; it takes forever to stir it right.

"Yes" he said simply, much to my annoyance.

"So you're pretty close with them then." I mused. "Must be nice"

"It is, though they do tend to be quite the hand full when it comes to their check-ups" he said with an annoyed frown.

"Who wouldn't? Bumblebee says that your check-ups are terrifying. And I'm bound to believe him" I laughed at his expression and I earned an annoyed glare from him. At this I stifled my smile and turned my attention back to our task.

"Okay, that's enough stirring." I said taking the spoon from him and setting it down to the side. "Now for the weird part" I murmured as I wiped my hand with a little wash cloth. Then I positioned the wrist in front of my mouth and looked at Ratchets curious eyes.

"Don't freak out on me Ratch" I said then dug my sharp teeth into the soft skin of my wrist until it started to bleed. I quickly put the bleeding appendage over the blue pot and looked up to watch for Ratchets reaction. I wasn't disappointed; his face was contorted between fascination and surprise. So precious.

I waited a little while for the blood to fall into the mix then brought my wrist back up to my lips. Licking the wound clean of blood as my –let's say amazingly gross—saliva sanitized and closed it, leaving no trace of there being torn skin behind. Being satisfied with my work I held the formally bloodied hand towards Ratchet who wasted no time in grabbing my hand and inspecting it. I paid him little mind as I took the wooden spoon from its place and started to stir the concoction once again. Mixing in the blood until it gets that pretty purple hue.

"How do you do that?" Ratchet asked, I glanced at him as he ran him fingers over the flawless palish skin.

"I don't actually know. Demon saliva is known for its healing abilities, but it only heals this way with its bearer. If I were to use it one someone else, it'll take a longer while to work, but it would eventually." I said distractedly as I finished with my 'medicine' and reached for the bottle with my eyes.

"So anyway, what do you think that Ironhide's up to? He's been gone almost all afternoon." I spoke casually, glancing at Ratchet from the corner of my eye. I removed my hand from the good doctor's grip and proceeded to pout the pots insides into the beautiful green bottle.

Ratchet looked at me hesitantly, glancing towards Optimus who was hunched over some paperwork with Will on the conference table. "Ironhide, along with Bumblebee and Jazz are on a special assignment, I do not know when they will be back." he said. I titled my head in confusion then looked up to see that both Jazz's and Bumblebee's cars were gone from the barn. I guess I was too busy with Ratchet to notice that they left. Pursing my lips into a worried frown, I put the now filled bottle and got off the 'loft'.

"Will they be okay?" I asked, waiting for him to get down too. We walked outside together and around to the back of the barn where there was a small shelf on the wall. I don't know what it's there for, but it's a great place to let my potion air out.

"They are highly trained officers Ren, I assure you they will be fine" he assured, but I could tell he was just as worried about the trio.

"They better" I muttered a little aggressively. "Or else I'll have to kick their pretty little asses" I paused. Wait, why do I care? I just met them a week ago. I can't possibly this attached already, that I care about their wellbeing. No way, I only allowed myself to get attached to the Lenox's family, not this little area 51 situation.

Sure, Optimus is nice, and Ratchet always wants to ask me something and he sure seems like he cares. Bumblebee is always up for a game of whatever and Jazz has by far better taste in music than I will ever have. And then there's Ironhide; he has a permanent scowl on his face that only disappears when Annabelle is in the room. He's rude, bossy, amusingly short tempered but he's also kind and amazingly considerate. By definition he's a complete enigma to me.

But no matter how nice they are to me or how interesting. They aren't part of my pack. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that they're aliens. I'm not sure that I can handle having freaking aliens in my pack. The thing most precious in my life right now. I just cant—

"You should trust us more Ren." Ratchet said, snapping me out of my inner monologue. I looked up at him in surprise at how he knew where my thoughts were. And he just watched me expectantly, waiting for me to talk. But instead of talking about it like a normal person, I sighed and shook it off.

"We'll see about that" I basically growled out and walked away to the main house to get my dinner. But something at the back of my head kept nagging me that they wouldn't be alright. They were in danger and I had to find them to make sure that they were okay.

A few days later found me tangled under a heap of hay. The night before during patrol, I had taken to looking for the three idiots who decided to disappear yesterday. I searched the whole territory and even more than just a few miles out of it. I didn't know why I was looking for the three stooges but not being able to sense them nearby had both me and my beast restless. It was ridiculous how frantic I made myself. Running around like a chicken without a head, so embarrassing. I'm just glad that no one saw me collapse on the ground from exhaustion.

I may not want to admit it to myself yet but I do care about those asshole potential aliens. And disappearing on some random 'mission' is not helping me cope with things. If anything it just frustrates me more because I actually care that they're gone and not here safe and sound where they should be. Dammit, no they shouldn't be here they're not mine. Anyway, eventually, I gave up and headed back to the house. I was too tired to keep up the needless search.

And I woke up in a _very_ bad mood. I've established that I'm not a morning person to you guys right? Well I am, and this morning my mood is being driven by my prior collapse last night—which I don't understand by the way, as a demon I'm not supposed to collapse from exhaustion— my annoyance at myself at not finding the three idiots and the fact that I haven't eaten anything that used to be alive in gods know how many hours.

But I shewed away those negative thoughts and fluttered open my eyes. The only good part of waking up in the morning is stretching out my muscles. Its honestly the best part of my day. I didn't allow myself to lay there for long; I'd just pass out again. And I've made a point of being at breakfast everyday no matter how tired I was.

As I sat up I rubbed my eyes of sleep. When I looked around I noticed two things. One: Bumblebee's and Jazz's cars were sitting in their respective spots. Two: Ironhide's truck was nowhere to be seen. And Three: Optimus was in what looked like a deep conversation with two of the for-mentioned men. Yeah I know that that's three things but I noticed that after. I narrowed my eyes at the trio suspiciously and strained my ears to listen to whatever they were talking about. I know ease-dropping is bad but I don't care. I didn't hear much, just the word Ironhide, Barricade and Decepticons, before they noticed I was up and stopped their conversation.

"Good morning Miss Ren." Optimus said with a nod, there wasn't much emotion on his face. This made me frown since he always smiles in the mornings. I narrowed my eyes at him as I hooped down from my 'loft' and walked to the table. Screw brushing my teeth! This is important.

"What's going on?" I said, taking a seat at the head of the table and entwined my fingers in front of me as I stared him down. Game on, bitch.

"Nothing is going on Ren" he started. But I'm in control today. No more keeping my theories to myself and looking the other way dammit.

"Then where's Ironhide?" I asked. "Why do your cars set out weird ass energy and your eyes fucking glow" I said, anger starting to bubble inside me.

"I'm not some lily headed mortal Optimus. I know somethings up and I'll be dammed if I allow anymore of this secrecy to go on in my territory. Especially if said secrecy is putting people in danger. I hate myself for admitting this but I've gotten attached to you. And for some un-fathomable reason my beast considers you all part of my pack— In spite of my resistance— And as Alpha of this pack I have a right to know things" I said while grounding my teeth and fighting back a blush at my declaration. "So spill"

Optimus sighed and sat down at the other end of the table motioning for the other team members to sit. Ratchet appeared with Will from somewhere and they both sat down next to the others. Judging by Will's expression, some shit is about to go down. So I straightened in my seat and ran my eyes over the tense frowning men.

"Ren, the situation is sensitive." Ratchet piped up, gaining my stony gaze. To which he tensed. "We are bound by law not to share any information with any outside source." He said, as if talking to a child. Damn him. I rolled my eyes as his words and groaned in frustration. "And it could endanger you."

"You do realize that I could help you right? I'm immortal, it's not like I would be permanently killed if I knew what it is you are hiding." I tried to negotiate. Receiving only hesitant looks that made me rage inside.

Pursing my lips in thought I spared a glance at the potential alien cars before a thought came to me. "What if I tell you my theories and you just fill in the blanks?" I asked looking back to them. "You won't technically be telling me anything." They all exchanged looks and I saw then they all spaced out like Ironhide does. At this I scoffed ad leaned back into my seat annoyed and more than a little frustrated.

After a few minutes of them being all spacy and me glaring daggers at Will, mostly from boredom— What can I say? I like to watch him squirm— They came back to life a little later. I waited their answer patiently, or as patiently as I could.

Optimus glanced at Will and received a shrug— Some captain that guy is, geez-, then straightened in his seat to face me like a man.

After we stared each other down for a good five minutes he spoke

"Alright, now tell us your theories Miss Ren" I grinned.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright, now tell us your theories Miss Ren" and I grinned.

I stood from my seat and circled the chair, stopping at the back and then leaning forward on it like a boss and crossing my arms. "Well at first I thought that you were all these sheltered genetically engineered soldiers. Because of your ridiculously attractive looks for humans; and the fact that you never heard of demons until I showed up." I started, running my eyes over each of them as I spoke until they rested on the big boss himself. "But... That doesn't explain the whole energized super cars so I had to scrap that idea." I pouted and sat back down on the chair.

"Then, after I a few brainstorming sessions I decided to concentrate more on the energy than in your sorry asses—no offence— . And I didn't really understand it until Ironhide took me to town." I continued.

' _ **That sounded suggestive'**_ purred that annoying constant presence in my head. _'Shut it I'm busy'_ I growled at her. "That's when I realized that they were alive." I said, leaning my elbows forward onto the table and playing with my hands absent-mindedly as nerves started to stir inside me. "After a mild panic attack and a mini consolation from Hidy himself. I've come to the stunning discovery that-" I paused for dramatic affect. "You're all aliens" I said simply, leaning back in my seat waiting for their reaction. It was varied.

Will looked defeated as he ran his hands over his face. Jazz had an amused smile on his face. Bee' looked both excited and nervous. Ratchet was unreadable. And Optimus, he was tensely watching me. After a moment of observing them I let out the breath I was holding and I gave a small grimace. "I'm right aren't I?" I asked barely above a whisper.

Optimus sighed and nodded in confirmation. "Yes Miss Ren. We are" he said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" I muttered as my grimace grew noticeably and I liked up to the heavens for help.

' _Oh dear gods I was right. They're real, honest to gods living, breathing, and fucking aliens.'_ My mind yelled. My physical body was frozen in place. I know I was positive that they were, but I certainly had hoped that they weren't and I was just paranoid borderline crazy. Putting a hand to my chest to calm my heart and the other covering my mouth; I took in deep slow breaths as I went through the process of accepting all of this. Everything was silent and for that I was thankful. I could think in peace. Eventually I was sure I wasn't going to throw up the contents of my stomach I took one last deep breath and spoke.

"Okay. Now what about Ironhide? Where is-" the words died in my mouth as I looked up after what seemed like forever to see the now lonely Will. I looked around confused, searching for the missing team members on high alert. I know they won't hurt me but I'd prefer that they stayed within my line of vision.

"Where'd they go?" I asked Will confusedly. Will pointed to the line of cars, a little ways away from the table. I looked at the motionless confirmed alien vehicles for a minute until something extraordinary happened. They started to change.

Metal scraping metal and other hydraulic noises filled the air as the former cars became humanoid robo-creatures. My eyes became diner plates and my ears fell back as I craned my neck to take in the sight. Four big ass robots stood where the cars once were. I'm not good with measurements but I would guess that the biggest one, who was red and blue stood at least thirty feet. The second tallest – the yellowy green one— came almost to the big ones chest. The other two barely reached his waist the closest being the bright yellow one.

They all just stood there as if waiting for something. I ran my eyes over them in contemplation until it dawned on me that they were waiting for me to start. Slightly hesitantly, I stood from my seat and walked up to them with Will tailing me. He leaned in close to me after a moment and actually made me crack a smile.

"Bet you ten bucks they can kick Godzilla's ass" He whispered and for some reason that stupid joke made me snort happily.

"I don't dough that" I muttered back with a faint smile as I watched the robots. But then I pursed my lips. "So what are you guys exactly and how come I get the feeling that the soldiers I met a few weeks ago aren't actually real. Because as far as I know, normal people don't just disappear into thin air." I said as I looked them over again and focusing on the biggest one. He was obviously Optimus, no way in hell that Boss man would be shorter than his soldiers.

Boss man kneeled in front of me to where we were almost face to face, a few feet between us. "Hello" he rumbled out with the same deep but now ever so slightly digitised voice I knew to be Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime." He said. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" He continued, keeping his gaze steadily on me. "Autobots for short" he added at the end.

"Okay, so what are you doing here on earth?" I asked as I glanced over at the other 'Autobots'.

Over the course of the next few hours, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots sans Hidy of course – he's still missing—told me about the war with the Decepticons and what transpired over the last five years since their arrival on earth. I took in the information with surprising stride. Didn't even feel the need to throw up. I'm so proud.

I learned that there are a lot more Autobots on earth and that they're on some secret base. And that maybe if I'm good that I'll be allowed to meet them so that's... something to look forward to. Anyway, I also found out that when Ironhide dropped me off the other day he went back to make sure that the Decepticon cop that was apparently following us hadn't found the house and he got into a fight, and lost. Optimus thinks that the Decepticon took him back to his own base and he's being held prisoner.

I didn't know how to feel about that. The thought of him being hurt and in danger kind of worried me and pissed me off at the same time. My beast apparently shared my feelings but a bit more intensely because when they said he was taken away she started to growl loudly in my head. Ready to kill something and to tell you the truth I kinda' was too. How dare they hurt him; he may be a bit of a prissy ass at times, but he's still a good person and dare I say my friend.

The Autobots must have taken notice of my change in mood because Ratchet assured that they would get Ironhide back. But they needed time to find the Decepticon base and then arrange a rescue. I understood the situation. I've had my share of rescue missions in the past; both as a rescuer and a rescue-e. So I know the drill.

I didn't even bother to offer my help. The way they spoke about the Decepticons—mostly Bee' and Jazz, the other two didn't mention them much—told me that they would never let me anywhere near one; much less their base. So for now I'll be resigned to sitting around and twiddling my thumbs around nervously until they get Hidy back to safety. And why do I care so much? I have no clue but I'm blaming my beast for making these weirdos pack members. Damn her and her instincts.

Eventually our little meeting ended and I was released outside to think about the recent event while they planned to get Ironhide back. But instead of meditating on this new information I just headed to the main house to spend time with Sarah and Annabelle who were preparing lunch. Unfortunately I wasn't hungry so I just did what any normal person would do and laid back on the floor of the kitchen and stared up the ceiling fan.

Sarah ignored me mostly with the exception of commands to move my tail out of the way every now and then. She probably new what went down in the barn and was giving me some quiet time to think it over. Not that I wanted or needed to think it over. Yeah they're aliens and they're in my territory possibly bringing in attention from those bad guys. But they are still pack members thanks to Beasty. So I can't kick them out for no reason. Plus their human captain lives dead center in my territory so they are essentially stuck coming here whenever they can so that Will can see his mate and pup.

When did my life get so complicated? I just wanted a nice quiet home where I could raise a family and live in peace. But nooooo. The universe doesn't think that I deserve that kind of thing, because screw my needs and wishes! I should calm down. This ranting Is getting me nowhere.

"So I'm guessing they told you huh?" I heard Sarah ask as she stirred something on the stove. I moved my head to the side to see her better.

"You knew?" I asked only half surprised at that little snip bit of info.

"Of course I knew." She said with a smirk. "No aliens come to my house without my knowing." I actually laughed at that. Leave it to Sarah to be smart ass. I bet she passed out when she found out. "They're not that bad. A bit rowdy at times but they are really fun to talk to. The best at yard work when you give them the right motivation." She continued as I got up and sat in an actual chair.

"You blackmail them?" I asked half astounded half amused.

"Now blackmail is a strong word. I prefer motivation with negative consequences." She said thoughtfully. "I should really find a catchier name for it" she muttered with a out.

"Sure..." I trailed of as I turned my attention to Annabelle who was flipping through a book. "Hi Ann' whatcha' doing?" I asked with a smile.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me happily. "Hi Ren! Guess what!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, setting my chin down on my palm and leaning into the table.

"You have to guess" she pouted crossing her little arms. I rolled my eyes playfully before following along with the game.

"Okay, You lost a tooth?"

"No"

"Your school blew up and now you're getting home schooled."

"Nope"

"They cancelled SpongeBob"

"No"

"Your mom's pregnant"

"N- what?"

"I'm kidding"

"Oh, then no"

" You won the lottery"

"No" she giggled like a maniac. I don't know why but laughing children are terrifying sometimes.

"Okay, I give up" I said.

"I'm getting Balley Classes!" she squealed happily. Jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ballet class? That's cool" I smiled "Not as cool as losing a tooth and growing a whole other one but still cool"

"She's been asking for them for a while and I thought that it was high time she got to go." Sarah said from her spot by the stove.

"I can't wait to tell Ironhide! I'm so excited." She rambled while I tensed.

"Annabelle, Ironhide's on a mission. He won't be back for a while." I said making her deflate at my words. Sarah raised an eyebrow at me with a frown. I made a face at her to keep her quiet. I'm not gonna totally lie to the girl; he's not going to be here until they find him.

"But if you work really hard, I'm sure that when he does come back that you can show him a dance" I tried to save. She seemed to feel better after that and left the room happier.

"Mission Huh. Will said he got kidnapped." Piped up Sarah, I frowned at her annoyed.

"Well it's not like you were going to tell her." I grumbled as I made my way to the fridge for a glass of O.J. "And how did you know anyway? I thought Will wasn't allowed to tell you about that sort of thing." I said leaning on the counter and taking a sip.

" _Special_ motivation with _very_ negative consequences" she said with a sly smile. We both laughed at the little joke and talked for a while until I decided to take a shower. I'm still sweaty from last night's field trip. So I got off the counter and headed back to the barn. They can't kick me out now that I know their secret. Victory and Air Conditioning is mine!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Almost a week has gone by since Hide's official Kidnapping and my mood has not been the greatest. I've been irritable and inexplicably upset. I don't eat much with the family anymore. Preferring to hunt down and kill something than have it be given to me. More than once Ratchet has scolded me for going into the barn a dirty bloodied mess. The first time it happened he thought that it was my blood and I shit you not, had a heart attack. Wait, Spark attack, they don't have normal hearts. But yeah now he just glares at me for getting blood on the floor. The only meal I do share with the family is breakfast. I got to have my Orange juice. Drink of the gods I tell ya'.

Just between you and me, I refuse to admit to the others that it's Hidy's disappearance that is affecting me like this, so to evade questions I pawned it off to the others as a Demon thing.—Technically it _was_ my beast who pestered me about him being gone— This didn't really work out to well for me because ever since then, Ratchet has been trying to give me a check-up or whatever to see how it was affecting me physically. Needless to say I had to threaten the poor bot to shrapnel to have some quiet time.

He's not too put off by my threats, but generally leaves me alone when he sees I'm being serious. Bee' and Jazz aren't around much as they have the job of scouting for an energon trail in search of the Decepticons that fought with Hidy.

We were all restricted to stay on the property by both Optimus and my own insistence, mostly for Sarah and Ann's sake than anything else. I still went on patrols every night though. Whenever Sarah and Ann' left for town for work or whatever they were escorted there by any available bot that happened to have spare time. Not even I was allowed to go to town by myself. Much to my annoyance, but I bore through it. Until we found Ironhide I knew it was best to keep on high guard.

But other than the few restrictions of leaving the property, everything ran rather normally, like an unofficial routine. Every morning I would wake up, have breakfast with the Lennox's.—Now that the Autobot's weren't posing as humans with me they didn't have to come—then I would help a bit around the house and by noon I would go to conference with Optimus, Will and the rest of the available Autobot's in the barn. There we would discuss any leads that Bee' or Jazz had on Hide's kidnaping or lack there off and eliminate possible places on the map. The meeting usually lasted until late in the evening. Then Will would retire back to the house and I would leave for patrol. Usually arriving by midnight or early morning, I would collapse on my hay bed and then the cycle would repeat itself.

Today was no different. I went through my aforementioned routine seamlessly. The day went quickly an before long I was arriving back from patrol intent on taking a quick warm shower then hitting the hay. But when I was getting close to the barn I spotted something curious. The lights were all on in the barn. Usually only the one outside the human sized door was on, waiting for my arrival to switch it off for the night. Narrowing my eyes at the bright structure in worry I quickened my pace and arrived at the door in seconds. Changing into my humanoid form I swiftly opened the door ready for anything that might be waiting beyond those doors.

What I saw confused me a bit. Optimus, Jazz and Bee' and Will were all huddled over speaking at the front corner of the barn and there was a large white sheet covering the back half of it. From behind the sheet I heard the distinct sound of mechanical work. And I smelled a thick metallic yet fruity scent invading the air. I assumed Ratchet was back there doing something since he wasn't with the group. I frowned and walked over to them. Though they weren't whispering or anything I couldn't make out what they were speaking about.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked as I finished my approach of the group.

They all looked up at instantly, tensing up ever so slightly then relaxing once they saw it was just me. Optimus walked over to me, leaning down on one knee so we were level. He looked at me with serious yet slightly relieved eyes. "Ren. We have found Ironhide." He said in his calming baritone. My heart swelled at the news and I found myself fighting back tears of relief. There was no way in hell I was going to cry because of this. No way, no how. Just because I have a pack member back in my grasp doesn't mean I have to get emotional. Alright brain?

"Is he alright? Where did you find him?" I asked immediately, ignoring both the happiness and worry that filled and hollowed out my chest.

"He managed to escape his holding by the Decepticons and we found him a few miles out of the state limits in the desert." Optimus said. "But he was badly injured, we still do not know the extent of his injuries but Ratchet is working as best he can to help him heal. We fear he may be stuck in stasis for an undisclosed amount of time while he is being repaired.

"But is he going to be alright?" I asked, worry lacing my features. Traitors.

"Yes, he will heal, but Ratchet is yet to tell us of how long it will take for him to recover." Optimus supplied as I looked at the white sheet of fabric that separated us from whatever operation was happening in there.

* * *

"Ren you should go to bed. I know for a fact that you haven't slept in two days, and were starting to worry about you" Sarah said, taking a seat next to me in the barn as I continued to watch the unmoving form of Hide on his giant metal bed. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and sighed.

She was right, it's been forty eight hours since they brought Hide back and since then I've barely moved from my loft after Ratchet had finished his surgery. Not for lack of trying of course. But my beast has been adamant that I stay close to Ironhide's hulking comatose form since we were allowed to see him after surgery.

She refused to tell me why of course, saying that it was necessary and that I would understand some other time. I however just wanted to leave her to her craziness and go on with responsibilities like patrol and house chores, but whenever I would try to leave she would take over my tired body furiously and turn me back around to sit and silently will Hide to get better. Her behaviour was getting more and more erratic as the hours ticked by. And I was running out of excuses to tell the others. As far as they knew I was simply having a stomach ache or something and I just needed to stay in the barn all day and night. But that didn't explain why I never slept.

"I know, I'm sorry to worry you but it's just a demon thing Sar'. My beast doesn't want me to leave the barn anytime soon for some reason, she barely lest me go to the rest room much less sleep." I mini-ranted to her, not once taking my eyes off of Hidy. "I think she's worried about Ironhide though" I admitted. "I guess you could say he's our first injured soldier and she's a bit on edge." I said, only half- believing it. "I'll be fine"

Sarah looked at me worriedly for a little while before nodding along to the information. Eventually she got up and left saying that she would bring me something to eat later and briefly informing me that she would be talking to Ratchet about what I had said. I waved her off and want back to my silent willing once again.

A few hours later I was nodding off finally from exhaustion, but the sound of approaching giant metal feet woke me up faster than I could even proses. Looking up from my stupor I saw the one and only team doctor making his way to me. He sat down as best he could next to my area and stayed silent for a moment.

"If you're here to lecture me about the inherent dangers of pore personal health then don't I already know but there's nothing I can do to stop it. She's being really pissy with me but I don't know how to calm her down and stop her. All I can do until I figure it out is sit here and wait." I said as I hugged my knees to my chest.

He nodded at my words and seemed to proses them for a moment. "It's understandable; we all worry when a close friend is hurt. We want to help the, as best we can, to make them better so that they don't suffer." He said in though.

I pursed my lips and tore my eyes from hide to look up at Ratchet. "But that's the thing. We weren't close friends Ratch; we were barely friends in general. I rarely talked to him during your first week here and when we would it was short and straight to the point. No friendly banter, nor small talk." I said. "It makes no sense that she would be this invested in someone we barely know unless there's something she obviously isn't telling me. Which she is, she said so herself" I complained.

"Have you tried talking it out with her?" he asked raising a brow.

"Of course I have. She just doesn't want to tell me. She said that I'd find out soon enough" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well why not making a compromise?" he asked.

"Maybe but there's little no chance she'll be up for it." I said looking back at the object of my current predicament. Hide.

"At least try alright? I'd hate to have to sedate you just so you could get some sleep." He said. I laughed drily at his words but we both knew that it would happen if I didn't get this figured out. He left after that promising to come back and check on me later.

Once he was gone I set out to see if I could make a compromise with my lovely beast. We debated for what seemed like the whole night until we finally reached an agreement... well.. I mostly agreed so that I could get some shut eye. But who cares.

Our agreement was that she would let me sleep only when and where she wanted to as long as it was once a day for at least six to seven hours. I could leave the barn but not the property until hide wakes up. I agreed to that one only because I knew that both Bee' and Jazz were taking over my patrol duties since this whole thing started. And she was not allowed to take over my body unless absolutely necessary. Like life or death necessary.

With that successfully taken care of I left my post finally and took a much deserved steamy relaxing shower then had a hot meal in the house, much to everyone's happy surprise. After thanking Ratchet for the advice and informing my to patrolmen of their new official jobs – with Optimus's blessing of course—I went back to the barn and started to get ready for some much much needed sleep.

But she wouldn't have it. No mater which positioned I tried on the bed – sleep wise people come on you dirty idgits—I couldn't find sleep. Eventually I gave up and just asked her what it was that she wanted. I wasn't amused by her answer in the least. But begrudgingly I nodded in consent and transformed to my demon form and hopped off the loft.

With lazy feet I walked all the way towards Hide's giant bed and hopped on. There was plenty of room for me even with the special tubing that gave him nutrients and stuff. So I pranced right up to hid shoulder and curled up by his neck comfortably.

The last thing I remember before passing out was looking up at his sleeping face and wondering if he was dreaming or not.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I woke up I felt a million times better. I felt refreshed and not as anxious as I was last night. Thought I'm not sure how long I've been asleep. But honestly I don't really care at the moment. I'm curled up comfortably against something nice and warm and... buzzing? What the what?

I snapped my eyes open in alarm, jumping away from whatever it was that was buzzing and transforming in half a second. But I calmed down instantly when I saw Ironhide's motionless form and remembered that I had fallen asleep beside him. I sighed in relief, running a hand over my face to get rid of any remaining sleep.

"What is wrong with me" I muttered exasperated and shuffled my way to the bathroom and got ready for... well I'm not sure what time it is but I'm already awake so what the hell.

I came out fully awake and ready to get back on schedule. I had changed into and old pair of jeans and tight white tank top. Looking to the giant clock Ratchet insisted on having I saw it a little after eleven in the morning. Though most of the lights were off in the back area of the barn; most likely so that I could get some shut eye in peace and darkness. The front of the barn had a few lights on by the conference table were the guys were having a meeting.

Pursing my lips in mild displeasure I turned on the rest of the lights, bringing brightness to the formerly darkish area and squinted as my eyes adjusted. I was just about to make my way over to the guys when I gave a glance at Ironhide as I walked passed. I stopped mid step when I took in the sight.

When he was brought in and during my time emptily staring at him I failed to notice ow beat up he actually looked. Probably due to the lack of actual consciousness I was running on at the time. But now that I'm more awake, I saw the way his metal plating bent in some odd angles and all the scrapes he had running along the length of his body. This made me frown deeply, anger and worry filling me up quickly.

But I kicked those down in favor of walking up to his metal berth and climbing back on. I examined him sleeping face for a while, smiling vaguely at his large bull like nose. This guy really was an enigma to me. I've barely interacted with the guy and yet he is the most constant thing on my mind. That should probably mean something in the way of hinting as to why my beast felt connected to him. But what can I say? Sometimes, I'm as dense as Osmium. The densest naturally occurring element on earth.— That's right bitches, I'm smart... Sort of— After another five minutes of just watching him I felt my beast settling down in her corner of my being. So I took that as a queue to leave, now that I had the chance.

But before I got off the hard slab of metal, I gently laid my hand on his unmoving arm as a symbolic goodbye; only to feel a small electric shock at the contact. I jumped a bit in surprise, not expecting it and letting out a small startled yelp. It didn't hurt but it was sure as hell unexpected. I quickly looked toward the conference table to see if anyone had seen that. But no one even seemed to notice I was even up. Good, that could have been embarrassing.

Breathing a small sight of relief I put my hand on his arm again, expecting the little shock this time and patted it a bit. "See ya' later big guy" I muttered half-heartedly before finally moving away from his form.

After that my day went pretty much back to normal with the exception that I was forced to check on Hidy every few hours or little miss beast of the blessing would get testy. But yeah, other than that I got all my usual chores done, had my daily afternoon meeting with the team and even had a little extra time for myself.

I took that time to take a little walk around the property. I wasn't allowed to leave thanks to beasty, but I didn't mind much. As long as I have Bee' and Jazz down my patrols I have little to worry about; though I can't wait to be able to get out there again. Probably hunt something big and meaty like deer or even a mountain goat. Those are always good.

There wasn't much big wild gain in the immediate area but I could afford to stray from the border for a couple of miles. These lands are un-inhabited by demons until way up north and two whole states away in Texas. And just so you don't get lost in geography we're in Nevada; home of large prairie fields and rocky mountain grooves.

I eventually returned to the house for dinner. And after playing a little bit with Annabelle I made my way back to the barn. Inside I saw that both Bee' and Jazz were gone, leaving Optimus and Ratchet alone in the room.

Ratch' was by Ironhide, working on him and fixing some of the dents and scratches while Big boss sat in his alt-mode, his holoform doing paperwork on the conference table. I passed by Optimus glancing at the papers for a brief moment in curiosity before looking back at him. He had noticed my approach and now was looking at me with small friendly smile. I smiled back but didn't approach the table any more than the few feet between it and I.

"Good evenin' Optimus" I said nicely, putting a hand on my hip to give my spine a little break.

"Good Evening Ren, I trust you've had a pleasant day?" he asked, putting his pen down and sitting back in his Boss man chair.

"Better than I thought my first day back would go actually." I responded. "A bit tired though" I added massaging the back of my head with my free hand.

"Then you should get some rest." He said with a slight frown, and turned back to his papers. "Good night Ren" he added as an after though.

I bid him goodnight as well and made my way to get ready for bed. I released my hair from its half up dew and ran my fingered threw it a bit to ease it back down to the sides. I didn't bother changing my clothes. I'd probably just sleep in my demon form again anyway. And morning showers are always nice and refreshing. I took off my shoes though, no one wants smelly feet.

Once I was comfortable enough I hopped off my loft and made my way towards Ratchet and Ironhide's large forms. Ratch' was still working on Hides dents and scratches silently. Almost silently, he had been muttering to himself about this or that; making observations and checking Hide's vitals – or what I think are his vitals. All I know is he waves a touch-pad in front of Hides chest and stuff then tinkers with the controls for a while before seeming satisfied— I didn't know what he was doing but he was the doctor here, I can't really question him on his skills... Well I can but it would be rude.

I got up on the berth and walking around the length of Hidy's unconscious body, making my way to Ratch' who was on the other side.

"Hey Ratch" I said as I finished my approach. He didn't seem to have heard me at first or just ignored me, but for a few seconds it was quiet as he worked and I ran my eyes over Hide's for like the eleventh time today.

I pursed my lips at him with a slight grimace. "Good talk" I muttered with a nod and settled myself on the top of Hide's hand and leaning against his side. The gentle shock that ran through me tickled lightly but I ignored it and adjusted my legs to be gable to prop up my arms when I put them on top.

We stayed essentially ignoring each other; I spent the minutes watching his hands as they worked on Ironhide. It was actually quite interesting to see. "I've been told by earthlings that it is rude to stare" Ratchet said, snapping me out of my empty mindedness.

"They're human they get uneasy when you stare to long" I said making a face at him. Immature I know. "So when do you think he'll wake up?" I asked, nodding towards Ironhide. He thought it over while re- checking Hidy's vitals.

"It's hard to tell, it could be any second or it could be in a few weeks." He said, putting his metal hand up to his chin in a very human way of thought. "His injuries we're not too critical to put his in stasis for too long though, most are superficial but he was exhausted from escaping the Decepticon base. He just needs time." Ratchet explained as he went back to buffing out scratches on Hide's chest.

As he spoke I mindlessly put a hand on Hide's and rubbed the metal slowly, internally enjoying the tingling from the expected sparks that ran through the contact. "Hn" was all I said in response.

We spoke about other things for a while until I decided that it was time to sleep. I transformed right there on my perch on Hide's hand and shook my body around like a wet dog. Jumping up on to hides stomach area I walked over to the other side of the table and jumped down on his other hand. I was going to go back to the spot where I slept last night, but settled on curling up between the crook of his elbow and his side.

"Goodnight Ratch" I said to the Doctor as I snuggled into Hide's warm buzzing body. He replied with a short goodnight, not even looking up from his touch pad. I didn't mind though, since I was already half conscious. I drifted off to sleep at the combination of Hides buzzing and Ratchets quiet mutters.

* * *

As I slept peacefully Bumblebee and Jazz were just returning from their shared patrol trip. They entered the barn quietly in their alt-mode and made their way the conference table to give Optimus their report with their Holoforms.

Once Optimus saw them he put aside his papers and beckoned them forward. As expected the patrol went smoothly with only a sighting of a few straggling teenagers on the streets causing trouble. Nothing the police couldn't handle on their own. Eventually the report turned into a conversation about their concern over Ren's well being when Ratchet joined in o the chat. Making observations of her erratic behavior and making a few assumptions on what is causing her to become so emotionally attached to their weapons specialist.

But he came out short, confessing that his limited knowledge on her species social behaviors was nowhere near insightful as to make a clear explanation other than it being the same bond she has with the Lennox family. It they were to help Ren get back to normal they would need to get a better understanding about her species.

Unfortunately even with their special government influences, chances of attaining access to such files had ranged difficult to absolutely impossible. Ren had been right when she said that information concerning the inner workings of Demons was guarded with an iron fist. If they wanted to know they would have to ask her herself. And in her current state of unrest and slight self-destructive tendencies; Ratchet didn't deem it wise to pressure her into giving out sensitive information.

Eventually their conversation shifted towards their injured comrade, and what it was that he was forced to endure during his brief imprisonment in the hands of the enemy. They worried that whatever had been done to him could have changed their dear friend. But they could not afford to think of the horrors that he might have gone through.

Once Ironhide was secure, their primary concern was finding and eradicating the Decepticon base to prevent the accident from re-accruing.

With that they all deactivated their Holororm's and prepared for Recharge.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It happened two days later.

I didn't expect it, not at all. But I blame myself for not figuring it out sooner. I'm completely disappointed in myself for being this stupid and not putting two and two together. I was trained for this... well not this exactly. But there's nothing I can do about it now. It happened and I have to live with it. But let's get some exposition on this so you don't get lost.

I sustained a seemingly normal routine in those two days. Wake up, have breakfast, help with chores, play with Annabelle, go to the afternoon meeting then do miscellaneous things until bed time where I would cuddle up with Ironhide. The days were passed without many pondering thoughts from me. Coming and going in a dull blur in my mind.

But not today, today I woke up feeling giddy, like little fireflies were fluttering in my belly. Even my beast paced restlessly in the back of my mind. Waiting. Watching. Something was going to happen today.

I still continued the day as I had the two previous. And everyone behaved like normal until about noon.

After I had a generally peaceful lunch with the Lennox's, Will and I made out way to the Barn to commence the daily meeting. Once inside, Will continued towards the conference table; while I made a beeline to Ironhide's un-moving form. I gave him a customary pat on the leg before tearing myself away and went to the table with the others. Pausing only for a second when I felt a strange pressure in my chest. It didn't hurt, but I definitely knew it was there.

After I sat myself in the nearest chair the meeting started. Optimus began to speak about how the rest of the Autobots were doing and when it might be that they return to the main base.

Not even ten minutes in, my giddy feeling bloomed from little fireflies to full on bee hive of activity. I found myself looking over to my unconscious pack member every few minutes. Barely paying attention to Optimus as there was so much anxiety coursing through me –Courtesy of my beast— that my fingers rapped on the table with quite the speed. I could tell I was bothering some of the others. They would keep glancing at me from the corners of their slightly glowing eyes, with ever a sliver of annoyance in them.

Not that I cared much, I was far too distracted with the sudden clench in my chest.

"Miss Ren" Optimus's slightly worry laced voice rang out. I snapped my head up to meet his holoform's eyes.

After a minute of staring at him blankly I responded "Sorry, what?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted today" he asked, looking to the others for assurance in his observation. I followed his gaze to the others, sitting up a bit straighter in my chair in slight denial.

Squinting my eyes a bit I looked down at the table with a frown. Briefly contemplating on just pawning it off as nothing; but another clench in my chest made me think better of it.

"I don't know" I said honestly, sitting back in my chair again and placing a hand on where the pressure was. "I've been feeling weird all day."

Within seconds Ratchet's holoform had disappeared and his normal giant self was picking up my chair to bring me closer to him. He wordlessly scanned me a few times while I rubbed what I finally figured out was my heart clenching. The others silently watched from their chairs, concern marring their eyes. But I ignored them, annoyed at the babying behavior they've started to give me since I started to act weird.

"Your heart rate is extremely elevated, like you've just sprinted across the country." Ratchet said, taking his free hand and using his index finger to gently press at my chest. "Are you having any difficulty breathing?" he asked. I took a few small slow breaths just to check but I had no difficulty.

My ears flattened against my head as I shook my head. "No but my beast has been pacing around like a mad woman since this morning" I muttered, just loud enough for only him to hear. He nodded and turned to walk us towards his work station. After he placed my comfy swivel chair down on his work table, he brought up his touch-pad. And proceeded to search the through his files for any explanation.

Without notice, a wave of excitement and anticipation crashed over me like a tsunami; making me jump out of my chair, startling the others from their own thoughts. The team watched me curiously as I paced back and forth on Ratchet's table. Ratchet tried to stop me and get me to calm down. But I brushed him off. My heart gave another clench, making me pause in my pacing and crouch down on the table to wait it out. Again it wasn't painful, but the emotions it caused to run through me were intense enough to make me stop. I needed to get this damn adrenaline out of me before I had a heart attack.

But just as I was about to open my mouth to voice my intentions to Ratchet, a loud rough groan sounded from behind the medic.

We all froze in our spots. The team members that were on the conference table stared wide eyed at the medical berth where Hide slept. I heard movement coming from the place and Ratchet turn around to look as I tried to peer around his metal form. After a moment I huffed I annoyance at Ratchets body for blocking my view. I walked to the side of the table where he wasn't standing to take a look.

I saw the one and only Ironhide sitting up on his berth probably not even noticing that anyone was around, rubbing his head with one of his metal hands as the other supported his weight, keeping him in an up-right position. His face was slightly pained and his eyes were still closed.

My eyes joined the rest of the team in their wideness and my mouth fell open in shock. But I doubt it was for the same reason as them. My beast jumped with joy inside me as I continued to stare slacked jawed at the newly woken alien. Though my heart was in enough strain as it was, it seemed to beat faster by the second. I started towards the end of the table, but before I even knew what was happening. My knees weakened, collapsing under me and making me fall off the table's edge. I felt myself falling to the ground but I passed out before I got there.

The first thing I took notice of was a constant beeping sound coming from my right. Slowly I cracked an eye open, to be pleasantly surprised at the dim lighting that surrounded me. I was lying on my loft area on top of the hay with a light blanket covering me from the stomach down. Looking around a bit, confused as to why I was there, though my beast was more than happy to remind me.

I had fainted – not a very endearing moment for me—and fell off of Ratchets table. The reason behind the fainting was something I didn't really want to think about. But did I get hurt? Is that why Ratchet has me strapped to this idiotic heart monitor?

Whatever had happened, I was fine now. The giddy feeling had dissipated and my beast is content for now.—Purring away at the day's events, the evil little minx— There was no more clenching in my chest thankfully.

I groaned as I sat up not because of pain but more out of the effort I had to put in. It was awkward to move with all the cables attached to me but I managed. I contemplated just ripping them off but a few experimental tugs revealed that the tape keeping them down was stronger and stickier than it looked. With an annoyed sigh, pushed reached for the monitor thing to try and find an off button.

My random button mashing ended up giving more trouble than I thought. Since the machine started to beep loudly like an alarm. My ears flattened against my head and I scrunched my nose up in displeasure as I made it worse my tangling myself in the cables.

Not even half a second latter the curtain of fabric that shielded me from the rest of the barn was ripped open to reveal Ratchet with a panicked look on his giant metal face. I froze at his sudden appearance, probably looking every bit as crazy as I feel –Thanks to this retched beeping— We stared at each other for a while. Me waiting for him to scold me for messing with the machinery; and him... just standing there with an unreadable expression.

Eventually, he same back to reality. And a small amused smile appeared on his face. I gave an embarrassed smile back. "Hey Ratch. What's up?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"I'm glad that you are alright Ren. You had us all worried." He said while getting close enough to help me out of the machinery. I grimaced at the memory of the earlier events but said nothing as I was de-tangled and had all the tape removed.

Once I was finally free I stretched my arms out to loosen myself up. "I'm sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean to worry you guys so much." I frowned.

"It's alright Ren. No one is upset with you." Ratchet said shaking his head and placed his hand right next to me. I took the hint and scooted towards it until I was comfortably seated in his palm. He lifted me up to eye level and gave me a scan again. "How are you feeling?" he asked, stepping back and moving towards his work table.

I shrugged my shoulders "Fine. My chest feels normal" I said, looking around the barn to find it lacking any other person except the cause for my former torment. My eyes glued themselves on Ironhide as he sat in his alt mode by one of the dim corners— Probably asleep by Ratchet's orders— My beast purred at the sight but I ignored her. The others were probably all outside. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours." He responded, setting me down on the table and started to mess with his touch-pad. "Ironhide woke up without any complications." He commented. I tensed, my eyes snapped from Ironhide to him instantly but I caught myself before I said anything I didn't want to.

"Really? That's good, how is he?" I pried, trying to act casual. I don't think I was succeeding.

"He is doing fine. I had him go into recharge just in case" Ratchet responded then turned to me fully, leaning down on his hands to be face to face with me. I looked back at him, unnerved by his gaze.

"So tell me" he started. "What happened earlier?" he asked. We watched each other for a few seconds before I sighed.

"It's a demon thing, you wouldn't understand" I said, frowning.

"Try me" he said.

I glanced nervously at Hidy's resting form before motioning to Ratchet to move closer to me. So I could whisper to him.

"Ratchet. What I am bout to tell you must stay between us. Alright? You mustn't tell anyone. I am trusting you as the medical official around here, my friend and fellow pack member." I urged, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Ratchet seemed to think it over for a second then nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh. My eyes then quickly found the source of my budding headache. Ironhide. At the sight of him, my beast started to purr like a little tamed kitten again. Damn her! I scowled and turned back to Ratchet.

"It seems that I have found him, Ratch" I whispered to him.

"Who did you find Ren?" he urged me, leaning in closer to where our faces where inches apart.

"My mate."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"My mate" I said tightly, feeling my body rumble in excitement and dread.

Ratchet processed the information for what I felt was an eternity, until a smile appeared on his face. "That is good news Ren. You've found your Sparkmate." He said, stepping back and straightened.

I released a frustrated groan at his easy going reaction. He obviously didn't see the look on my face for him to be behaving that way. Nor did he even consider the fact that the only males I've been in contact with are either already mated or are gods dammed alien robots!

I shook out of my thoughts and proceeded to glare at the ignorant sorry excuse for a doctor I call my friend. "Ratchet!" I said with a growl. "You don't get it. It's not that I _Found_ my mate. It's _who_ it turned out to be. And _how_ I'm supposed to make this work. " I exclaimed exasperated, pacing back and forth on the table.

Ratchet watched me with worried eyes as I paced. "Then who is it?" He asked.

I paused in my pacing to look back at Ratchet. I studied him for a few seconds then I let my eyes stray to the sleeping figure in the corner before going back to the doctor.

Ratchet looked between Hide and I a few times before his bright blue eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open. "Oh I see" he said slowly. I nodded along with him a few times as he thought the whole thing through. "If this is a matter of the fact that he's a—" he started before I interrupted.

"It's not that he's Cybertonian!" I snapped almost angrily. "Neither my demon nor I care about that. He's our intended, no matter what." I growled out feeling more than a bit offended by his presumption of my prejudices. "I just don't know how he's going to react to this. What if he doesn't want me?" I said , allowing the vulnerability I felt seep into my voice.

"I've known Ironhide for many millennia. Like all of us, he has suffered greatly with the loss of our world. And I think that some happiness is long overdue. Trust me when I tell you, he is much more fond of you than you currently realize" Ratchet said almost gently. "You know, he is the one who caught you when you fainted earlier." I pursed my lips, looking down to the floor as I listened to him talk.

I was just about to speak when the energy in the room changed. Specifically, Ironhide's energy; he was waking up. I involuntarily inched my way closer to the side of the table he was closest to in anticipation.

Ironhide silently transformed out of his alt mode and stretched out his metal joints, paying Ratchet and me no mind as he did. When he did look up, his eyes zeroed in on me. I froze and involuntarily let myself get lost in his eyes again.

"Hi Hide. Good to have you back." I said smiling slightly. Gods that sounded stupid.

He nodded in acknowledgement giving me a once over with his eyes before even opening his mouth.

"Good to be back." He said; both his face and tone revealing nothing about his current mood. "Where is Optimus? I must speak to him immediately." He said turning to Ratchet. Said doctor nodded, his eyes dimmed as he com-linked his leader.

Not long after, his eyes returned to normal. "He is on his way."

A pregnant silence filled the room after his words. The three of us just staring blankly at each other; though I was trying to discern Ironhide's emotions to see what he's might be thinking. I wasn't getting much. Hide was just watching the large door in anticipation for Optimus, an intense look in his eyes.

It was kind of odd to see his big metal face awake and moving after only seeing it asleep for so long. Or ever, this is the first time I've seen his real face conscious actually. Odd but very welcome; though it would be nice if he didn't look so constipated.

I was just about to ask him how he was holding up, when Optimus came strutting through the doors of the barn. He approached us all, looking to Ironhide with a friendly smile, obviously happy to have him back.

"Ironhide" Optimus addressed. "You asked to see me" he said. The newly awoken Autobot nodded yes.

"I'm ready to give you a report on the events of the past few weeks" He said seriously. Optimus nodded and motioned him towards the conference table. I'm not sure how they're supposed to sit in it in their big ass metal forms.

I couldn't give that much thought as Ratchet placed his hand in front of me to climb on. After settling in on his hand, he lifted me and headed towards the table. He set me down on close to the head of the table, letting me sit on the chair next to the boss man chair.

Both Optimus and Ratchet went into alt mode, activating their holoforms just as I sat myself; them joining me soon after.

Ironhide, however just stared at us in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked with an admittedly cute frown.

"You're going to give us your report on what happened." I said folding my hands together on the table nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know that. But why do you have to be here?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. My eyebrows disappeared into my bangs and my ears flattened to my head as he said this. I'd forgotten that he was still missing when I had started to sit in on meetings.

"Ren is our demon ambassador, much like William is for our human counter parts. She is also our superior when it comes to being in her pack. So she has to know everything that happened too" Ratchet informed from his seat across from me—Optimus is at the head of the table—.

"We're in your pack?" Ironhide asked me, looking surprised.

I nodded once with a smile. "Yes, you all are." I said before hardening my stare on my handsome metal faced intended mate, to make sure he understood. "Permanently."

Hide stared at me for a few wonderful seconds before nodding and going into bipedal mode and activating his holoform. Then after a few seconds of silence he started his story.

* * *

During his retelling of the events, I could barely keep myself from snaring in rage. I allowed myself to growl under my breath; nothing that would distract the others though. Both my beast and I were outraged that those Decepticon things had dared lay their hands on our intended. But I couldn't show it, neither Ironhide nor Optimus knew about the whole mate thing yet.

And I'm still not even sure I'll tell Hide any time soon.

I'd resolved to start it a nice relationship with the ever glaring alien, before going into the mate thing. That means that I first have to become his friend and someone he could trust. Not an easy feat from what I've observed from any of our older interactions. I'm going to try my best.

But anyway, by the end of story time my claws were almost completely embedded into my hands, blood was slowly leaking down my palms to forearms and on to the floor. I had them hidden under the table while I glared at the table like a gloomy teenager.

"Thank you Ironhide." Optimus said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Quickly I un-clenched my hands and wiped off the blood as best could with my pants leg.

We were just about to end the official meeting when Hide spoke up.

"Optimus, may I speak to you in private?" he asked, his face revealing nothing as per usual. Optimus nodded and looked to us.

"Ren, Ratchet; you are excused" We both nodded, though somewhat reluctantly on my part and stood from our seats. Ratchet's Holoform disappeared as his passenger door opened, obviously wanting me to hop on in.

So I stood from my seat with a nod towards boss man and rounded the table to get to my friend. But I stopped when I was passing behind Hides chair. I watched the back of his head for a moment contemplating if I should say something or not. Everything in me wanted to just hug the shit out of him to make his sour mood go away. But I couldn't do that. Not yet, at least.

I compromised. I went up to behind his chair and looked him for a second before wrapping my arms around his holoform's neck and shoulders in a makeshift hug. His body tensed at my touch slightly, it only lasted for half a second before I let him go and bolted towards Ratch. Climbing on and closing the door behind me.

Ratch, surprisingly didn't comment on my actions, choosing to just drive out of the barn without a word. Once we were outside, Ratchet let me out by the tree in the yard. Probably wanting to talk to me further on the whole Ironhide being my future baby daddy issue.

But I brushed the topic off, not wanting to deal with it at the moment. I've had enough stuff happen to me today. A better –easier—use of my time before patrol should be spending time with Annbelle and Sarah. Though Sarah has a vague understanding of what's going on... She'll probably want to talk about it. Damn that woman and her intuition. She had practically figured everything out before I did. But thankfully kept her trap shut about it and let me come to my own conclusion.

No, I think I'll just go on an early patrol. Some 'me' time will do me good, and Bee' and Jazz deserve a break.

With that in mind I notified my two temporary patrol guards that they would have the night off and changed into my demon form. I was actually kind of exited to be out and about again after so long of being stuck on the property. Though my beast was stiff a bit iffy about leaving out intended alone again. I forced her to calm her tits and get over it. Just because he's our mate we can't be skipping out on our responsibilities.

Not when there's only one actual demon in the pack. Besides, this is a way of protecting him. Making sure no random ass demons waltz into my territory and start hurting the people I care about.

* * *

I returned to the house way past midnight. After so long of not being out on patrol my sent markings had been quite faded so I had to redo them all. Not as fun as it sounds to be honest. But I was finally arriving home, ready to find a way to cuddle up to Ironhide's side to sleep without him noticing.

I figured that everyone was already asleep. There was a possibly that Ratchet was still up doing his weird doctor stuff but that's a big if. But when I was turning the corner of the house towards the barn; I noticed something.

There was a big dark figure sitting on the side of the barn, leaning against it and looking out into the distance. I recognized him almost instantly. Ironhide was just sitting there, looking out on the dark expanse of land that was the Lennox family property. Looking a bit lonely.

I watched him for a while. Contemplating whether or not to approach him or leave him to his own thoughts. I decided to just let him be and moved to the barn. Though my insolent furry legs somehow created a mind of their own and instead of going towards the door, they made a beline for Hidy.

I managed to stop a few feet away from him to his right, gaining his attention.

"Hi" I said, nodding to him in greeting and sitting myself where I stood. Hide looked at me for a few silent moments before he spoke.

"Where were you?" he grumbled out, folding his arms over his chest.

"Patrol" I said, pawing at the ground slightly. "Took longer than usual." He only nodded faintly and turned his head back to the darkness. I didn't know what to say, so we just sat in silence for a while; looking off into the distance. I was actually enjoying the feeling of just being close to him, when a thought struck me that made my mood sour.

"I'm sorry" I heard myself say out of the blue. Ironhide's blue gaze settled on me shining in what I can only assume was confusion. But I didn't look back at him to confirm it.

"What are you on about?" he asked after a while of me ignoring his stare.

"It was my fault you got into a fight with that Decepticon. You were taking me out shopping and I attracted his attention." I responded glaring at the ground. "If we had gone another day, maybe you wouldn't have been captured and to—" I didn't get a chance to finish because hide snorted loudly and interrupted.

"Yes, it was your fault we ran into him" he said, frowning in annoyance "But it was my choice to go back and fight the fragger. You had nothing to do with that." He continued. Was it me or did his eyes soften ever so slightly?

I just stared at him in surprise; I hadn't thought he would take the blame on that. Even if it was true.

"So can you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I forgive you" he said, his deep voice rumbling and making an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. But I ignored the feeling and gave him the best doggy grin I could muster.

"So we're friends now right?" I asked happily. He didn't verbally respond but neither did he make any disapproving jester so I took it as a yes.

After that I don't remember much. We stayed outside watching the night go by for hours, until I fell asleep right there on the ground beside him. I don't even remember turning back into my humanoid form half way through the night.

I just remember that I felt happy and safe.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

When I woke up I was on my loft bed again, covered by my blanket. This time though all the devil wires were gone and the curtain that kept me hidden from the rest of the room wasn't there either. I could see the others going on about their morning routines of mainly chatting with each other. Now that Ironhide was back up and running, there wasn't as much tension going around everyone – ergo me and Boss man— so they were relaxed.

I yawned loudly as I stretched out on the bed of hay releasing an involuntary guttural groan. Not one of my most graceful moments, but it's morning so who cares. After rubbing some sleep off my eyes not enough to wake me up but enough to get the gritty fogginess out of them, I got down from the loft and made my way to the bathroom.

I didn't bother to open my eyes while I walked, since it's not that far, so I completely failed to notice that tall dark figure in front of me. I gave out an audible 'oof' when I walked straight into the figures chest. The impact made me stumble back a few steps to regain my balance. But I didn't have to as my upper arms were quickly grabbed by a pair of strong hands.

I blinked at the person's chest a few times, disoriented for a second. Until I looked up and my mood changed from sleepy and hungry to embarrassed and only slightly turned on, for two reasons.

One was the fact that my newly identified intended's holoform was glaring at me and; two, his impossibly blue eyes that just sucked me in without warning. Damn those eyes.

"Good morning" I said, after a silent few seconds of both of us just glaring/staring at each other.

"Look where you're going. You could get hurt" he rumbled and released me from his hold. I nodded and rubbed my arms where he had been holding me, only half aware that I was doing it.

Silence settled between us but instead of striking up a conversation with the sinfully handsome alien; I moved my way around him and ducked into the bathroom after remembering that I had just woke up. And I am almost positive that I do _not_ look as attractive as usual at the moment.

After breakfast with the family, I dedicated my day to playing with Annabelle. During the past few weeks since she began ballet classes, she had been doing little else. Apparently the school was going to put up a winter recital and all alumni were to participate.

So here I was, practicing leg extensions with a five year old, and I am completely _not_ embarrassed to say that the little Barbie doll is doing better than I am.

In my defence, I am being indirectly distracted by a certain alien robot that was placed under my supervision by Optimus so he wouldn't push too hard. Honestly, I'm not sure what would possess Optimus to see me as a qualified supervisor for someone who was recently _in a coma_ but I won't complain. For now.

Ironhide wasn't too thrilled about being babysat, but he didn't put that much of a fight either. So now he was just sitting by the tree in his bipedal mode watching as Annabelle tried to make my leg go over my head. Quality entertainment…

He seemed amused, chuckling at my pain. The jerk. I did my best not to be embarrassed and tried to ignore his existence.

"So did Optimus give you a babysitter for when I'm not around?" I asked after Annabelle announced we were done for the day.

Hide scowled at me, crossing his arms over his metal chest defensively. I smirked at his pouting slightly, and walked over to his tree. "I'm supposed to stay on the property" he said.

"Which one?" I asked "Will's or mine? Because there's a difference"

"Will's" He muttered glaring slightly at the building where his fearless leader was.

I smiled lightly and patted his knee in comfort. I revelled in the tingling feel that ran up my arm at the contact. Whether or not he felt them to be still up for debate seeing as he was made of metal. But he looked at me curiously, watching my every move. Eventually I realized I was taking too long and blushing, I retracted my hand, folding my arms over my chest.

"Anyway, I should get going. It's getting dark. I should be back before morning. Don't wait up" I said, not meeting his gaze and scurrying in a random direction.

As I transformed and started off towards the plains, I completely missed the soft, longing look that came on the IronHide's face as he watched me go.

* * *

I sniffed the air warily, pawing at the rock covered ground absentmindedly as I tried to gauge the strange feeling that hung in the air.

The sun had hours ago the sky was clear of clouds, showing off the twinkling light of the stars. The dessert was quietly coming to life with all the nocturnal creatures that recited in it. Everything looked like it usually did.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Haven't a clue that it could be though, that is until I felt a loud boom sounding in the distance. My head snapped in the direction thinking it might have been a deception making trouble somewhere.

Instead, my eyes found something else. A fire enveloped sphere was roaring through the air, heading straight to the ground. An asteroid. My eyes widened in surprise and a little curiosity when it seemed that it would be crashing somewhere close by.

As it passed over me to its destined landing spot I debated with myself on whether I should check it out or not. On one hand, I wanted to be back at the house soon to see my intended. But on the other one, it would be _so_ cool to see a meteorite up close. Even if it will probably still be scorching hot and untouchable.

My curiosity won out in the end when it finally touched the earth and skirted to a fiery stop. As I approached it, I noticed that it gave off a familiar feeling. Shrugging it off I got as close as I could without having to feel the scorching heat, noting that the red hot meteor was only slightly larger than me.

The feeling intensified.

It was as if it was alive, but that was pretty much impossible since it just did a nose dive straight to pure solid ground. A barely audible hum was coming from it, as well as the sound that hydraulics make when they move around. But it could be the sound of the earth under the hulking rock burning. I don't know.

It dawned that it might not be just a lump of space rock and I took reversal steps back to a safer distance. My eyes narrowed at the dark lump and I let out a brief growl, trying to see if it would gain a reaction.

Everything was still for several moments. But thankfully, nothing happened so I relaxed.

"Good. It's not an alien." I muttered in relief. Dealing with a possible decepticon was not on my 'to do list' tonight. I turned and took note of the area so I could talk to Optimus about it in the morning. Maybe the Autobots would find some use to it.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of shifting metal behind me.

* * *

 **Heeyyy... That's the new chapter. Pretty under whelming, I know. I'm just trying to get the ball rolling with writing again.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


End file.
